


En busca de ayuda.

by ArtemisMay



Series: Alas Rotas [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Después del deterioro que esta pasando Jason decide no lidiar solo, acepta la ayuda de Tim.Pero en el camino tal vez encuentren respuestas que no debería Tim saber y soluciones que Jason no debería tomar.





	1. Secretos de familia.

Jason y Tim decidieron que lo mejor es que fueran en civiles antes de tomar la carretera a la cuidad. Tim le dio las llaves de la moto para que pudiera desplazarse por Gotham con facilidad, ahora que estaba libre de dispositivos y juro guardar secreto de su ubicación sin embargo Jason le dijo que era mejor que el entrara solo, pare evitar asustar a la persona que visitaría. Tim accedió, pero secretamente lo siguió para asegurarse que llegara a salvo.

Jason estaciona la moto en frente a una casa, la zona no era de las mejores. Despendio y toco el timbre.

-Un momento – una voz gruesa sonó del interior, Jason verifico que su arma estuviera en el lugar correcto por si tenía que actuar.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y los dos hombres se quedaron mirando. – Mierda si es el misterioso Wingman

El hombre mayor dio una fuerte carcajada con su voz gruesa

– Mira lo que trajo el gato si es Jason – el hombre sin más preámbulos dio un fuerte abrazo a Jason, después lo tomo por los hombros para mirarlo; Jason estaba sorprendido pero alegre

–Que efusivo – espeto con una sonrisa de lado y ojos alegres – Creo que alguien me extraño

-Pasa chico – El hombre misterioso rodio a Jason por los hombros – ¿Que te trae de regreso a Gotham? Vienes a visitar a Sue para saber cómo ha florecido en Iceberg Lounge y tal vez jugar un partido – la puerta se cerró. Tim miraba desde el techo, cuantos secretos guardaba siempre su hermano para su familia, siempre oculto entre las sombras y la luz.

Tim disparo su garra y salió del lugar, visitaría a Leslie, había algo que no encajaba.

**Mientras dentro de la casa de Ma Gunn**.

\- ¿Que demonios haces aquí Wingman? conoces a Gunn, disculpa que te diga Wingman pero todavía no se tu nombre – dijo Jason, confiaba en el hombre, por algún motivo el habia confiado ciegamente sin hacer preguntas cuando estuvo en Hierve el Agua y se ocupó de Iceberg Lounge, obedecía sin objeción ni preguntar, un buen soldado.

-Digamos que Faye es una muy vieja amiga de la infancia. – Sonrió el hombre

-¡Ma! ¡Faye! Mira lo que te traigo es Jason – el hombre grito fuerte. Detrás de las puertas salio la anciana como siempre en un modesto pero elegante vestido, con su cabello recogido en un chongo y dos aretes de perlas modestos.

-¡Jason! Solo mírate que placer muchacho – dijo Ma Gunn dándole un fuerte abrazo sin querer testerio la herida del abdomen y Jason hizo un pequeño gemido.

-¿Estas bien Jason?

-Solo un poco magullado pero bien, gracias por preguntar – Jason había adquirido afecto hacia la anciana, después de las cartas cuando se volvieron a reencontrar ella empezó a comportarse más como una abuela con él y Jason nunca había tenido a una. Jason siempre estaba hambriento de una familia y una vez derribando los muros el muchacho aceptaba quien le brindara cariño de hogar, confiaba con reservas, la vida y las traiciones lo hicieron precavido, pero una vez entrando a su corazón los bordes ásperos se hacían a un lado, el muchacho era un dulce fácil de amar. 

Veo que conoces al hombre misterioso que uso mi vieja identidad. _Maldición_, Faye lo había olvidado que ahora tenía a su familia en la misma habitación y eso podía ser un grave problema si Jason supiera lograra saber verdad. Faye dirigió su mirada a su hijo Willis en espera de que la ayudara a resolver el embrollo.


	2. Cicatrices del pasado.

Tim aterrizo en la clínica de Leslie. – Leslie, disculpa – Leslie estaba metida en una maraña de expedientes, dirigió su mirada hacia Tim.

-Hola, siempre es un gusto, entra por favor – Tim entro a la oficina de Leslie, ella lo escaneo con la mirada, los petirrojos no eran muy buenos en su autoconservación y ahora con la muerte de Alfred ella tenía más trabajo atendiendo a los murciélagos que solían herirse constantemente - no te vez herido ¿Que te trae por aquí Drake?

-Es Jason

-¿Esta grave de nuevo? – Miro para ubicar su botiquín pero Tim la detuvo

-Sí, pero no más herido que la última vez que lo visitaste

Leslie volvió a acomodarse en la silla – Eso quiere decir que se ha comportado

Tim sonrió – Mediocremente, pero lo ha hecho, por desgracia hace unas horas salió de la mansión

Leslie movió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero era de esperarse por parte de Jason – El no debería estar sin cuidados médicos ni descanso en esa condición. Casi no lo logra esta vez.

-Leslie, hablando de eso creo que sería bueno repetir las pruebas. – Leslie lo miro sorprendida.

-Precisamente hace unos minutos pensaba en eso, las radiografías me parecen que están cambiadas – Ahora el sorprendido era Tim

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por qué Jason una vez vino en mal estado cuando recién regreso de la muerte, como Hood había tenido una misión con Scarlet y llegó tambaleándose –Leslie se levantó y busco el archivo de Jason, sacó unas radiografías, luego las colocó en el Negatoscopio.

-Vez tejido cicatricial, prácticamente curado pero ha dejado marcas tratando de reforzar las fracturas, son muchas 

Tim vio las secuelas de la paliza que el payaso le había dejado no había otra explicación, el hueso se había curado pero intentaba fortalecer las áreas destrozadas, otra estaba en la mandíbula. Cuánto dolor había tenido que soportar, si era algo que definía a Jason era dolor, desde su infancia hasta la fecha, se dio cuenta Tim que Jason no estaba hecho de ira, sino de dolor.

-Eso significa que alguien por error o con intención cambio las radiografías. - Leslie estaba preocupada, en todos sus años ejerciendo la medicina nunca había pasado tal cosa, ella era muy cuidadosa - Me disculpo, es la primera vez que sucede y con la emergencia de salvarle la vida, no recordé sus daños pasados

Tim se quedó mirando las radiografías -Te avisare cuando vendremos a repetir todos los análisis, gracias Leslie - Tim se despide, tendría que hablar con Jason para retomar el asunto.


	3. El nieto

Faye miró a su hijo Willis esperando a que diera el primer movimiento.

-Solo llámame por mi nombre de pila William, así es como todos me conocen –Faye se tranquilizó. –Faye ha sido como una madre para mí, digamos que la mía estaba algo ocupada metiéndose en problemas – Willis le dio una sonrisa conspiratoria a Faye, sin embargo ella solo entrecerró los ojos como advertencia.

-Ma Gunn al parecer hay un corazón debajo de ese cerebro criminal – Jason y Willis rieron

-No es amable que se burlen de una mujer mayor – dijo Faye mientras dirigía a su hijo y nieto a la mesa. Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor, Willis no podía dejar de sentir calor en su pecho, cuanto había lastimado a su hijo cuando niño, en sus borracheras y discusiones con Catherine Jason había sido quien había llevado la peor parte y cuando estaba sobrio trataba de resarcir el daño para luego volver a un ciclo vicioso de dolor y recompensa sobre el niño; no lo protegió de aquel hombre ese trabajador social que intentó abusar de su hijo; solo una vez hizo lo correcto y se prometió que no volvería fallarle al chico. Sin embargo volvió a hacerlo fue acusado injustamente dejando a un niño solo que tendría que cuidar a su madre adicta y luego ella murió y el fue a parar a las calles viviendo sabe que infierno.

Willis suplicaba por una segunda oportunidad de estar cerca de su hijo aunque Jason nunca supiera la verdad.

Faye destapo unas cervezas y las puso en la mesa, brindaron por la secretamente feliz reunión abuela y padre.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo Jason, a que se debe el honor – dijo Ma Gunn

Jason sonrió algo tímido dejando su cerveza en la mesa – Ma Gunn, necesito un favor, no sé si pueda estréllame en tu casa solo unos días. 

Faye tomo la mano de Jason y lo miro a los hermosos ojos azul agua –Claro que sí, sabes que está siempre será tu casa, no necesitas preguntar, mañana sacaré un duplicado.

-Ma no es necesario

-No se diga más, claro que lo es, quiero que puedas entrar y salir de esta casa las veces que necesites, ahora y en un futuro. – La anciana sonrió dulcemente.

Jason se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la mujer mayor –Te lo agradezco Faye, eres la mejor, te debo una.

Willis miraba la dulce escena no podía creer que su chico fuera tan duro, fuerte y a la vez tan dulce, como era posible que alguien tan gentil fuera resultado de los genes de él y de Sheila. Posiblemente era herencia de la abuela materna de Jason, rasgo que Sheila no había heredado, decían que Abigail Haywood o Coghlan que era su apellido de soltera, la mujer se decía que era una gran persona aparte de ser una hermosa pelirroja que desviar la mirada tanto de hombres como de mujeres, aparte de hermosa y elegante la mujer era muy respetada donde fuera, una humanista Irlandesa que gustaba ayudar a los desvalidos, una mujer dulce pero también valiente ella fue asesinada cuando Sheila tenía 14 años por ponerse en medio de un asaltante y madre con una niña en brazos en un asalto a una tienda de abarrotes.

-Tonterías me has ayudado en el pasado no hagamos números porque yo te salgo debiendo – Dijo Faye, recordaba las cartas que usaba para chantajear a los padres de los huérfanos si se presentaba la oportunidad.

-¿Hambre?

\- Famélico – dijo Jason

-Hambriento – dijo Willis y miró a su hijo –Joder vaya que si eres elegante

Jason soltó una carcajada –No me jodas William

-Y acabas de tirarla por la ventana ahora – ambos estrellaron sus botellas y bebieron un sorbo de cerveza. Luego Willis sacó un papel y un bolígrafo viejo y apuntó algo en el

-Jason – dijo Willis mientras Faye preparaba los platillos

-¿mmh? – Jason volvió la mirada hacia Willis

-Si necesitas donde llegar házmelo saber puedo dejar las llaves con Faye

-Cielos William apenas nos conocemos, yo.- Jason estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que un casi desconocido brindara su casa en caso de necesitarla.

-No Jason creas o no te conozco – Jason lo miró con sorprendido ante esas palabras

-Lo que digo es que he seguido un poco tu carrera desde que eras Wingman y cuando trabaje contigo corrobore el tipo de madera de la que estás hecho, cualquiera que te conozca, que este cerca de ti, debe de estar orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

Jason abrió primero los ojos con asombro, luego bajo la mirada y cambio de asombro a un tinte triste y sonrió con tristeza.- No lo creo William, nunca he sido motivo de orgullo para nadie, ni para mis padres biológicos, ni para los adoptivos.

Eso fue una puñalada al corazón de Willis – Entonces son estúpidos y no te merecen – lo dijo más duro de lo que hubiera querido.

-Vamos grandote, vamos ahora a tener un corazón a corazón.

-No con el estómago vacío señores – Faye apareció con dos platillos abundantemente servidos con un nada despreciable espagueti

-Déjame ayudarte – Jason se levantó, había estado tan cansado y disfrutando de la compañía de Willis que olvidó sus modales

-Jason no es necesario – Jason le quitó los platos y los puso en la mesa y luego se acercó y dio otro beso en la mejilla susurrando al oído de Faye. –Lo es

Entró a la cocina por cubiertos y el otro plato de espagueti que estaba en la barra

La cena fue tranquila y después ayudar a limpiar y encargarse de los platos de la cena Jason se disculpó y fue a ducharse para poder dormir

Cuando estuvieron solos Faye tomo la mano de su hijo dulcemente y lo miro

-Vas a decirle

Willis negó con la cabeza. –No solo lo alejaría y lastimaría más de lo que ya lo hice. Solo quiero estar para él si me lo permite.- Sonrió a su madre – me voy cuida a tu nieto, si necesitas algo por favor házmelo saber.

Ella acarició la mejilla de Willis – Lo haré hijo.

Willis salió por la puerta y Feya se quedó un rato meditabunda parada junto a la ventana. La vida de su familia siempre había sido complicada, la de ella, la de su hijo y ahora la de su nieto, solo esperaba que las cosas al final resultaran mejor que la última vez cuando las cartas fueron entregadas y ella terminó en una botella, su nieto acusado de terrorismo y su hijo despertándose de la prisión psíquica a la que había sido víctima como experimento de Lex en el complejo secreto de Hierve el Agua.


	4. Mision fallida.

Tuvieron informes de un retrasó el envío del cargamento, este no llegaría hasta la próxima semana de no ser por algunos informes de Tim para evitar que intentarán rastrearlo y solo provocar más tensión, para Tim los demas deberían enfocarse en la misión, Jason en su recuperación. 

Por primera vez Barbara sintió lo que era que sus llamadas fueran rechazadas, Jason le pagó con la misma moneda sin proponérselo. Tim era al único que le contestaba los mensajes.

Durante esos días no tuvieron noticias de Jason y tampoco querían hostigarlo para provocar una huida de Gotham, de vez en cuando Tim iba en secreto tanto de los murciélagos como de Jason a la casa de Ma Gunn a dar un vistazo a su hermano para asegurarse que estaba bien. 

Afortunadamente Jason se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo pronosticado, se veía bien y lo que le llamó la atención a TIm fueron las visitas del hombre misterioso eran diarias y se quedaba la mayoría del tiempo acompañando a Jason y haciendo investigación. 

Una noche los dos hombres salieron una noche de juerga y al parecer ambos tenían un imán para los problemas, se liaron en un bar a golpes, la primera salida y tuvieron que entrar en un bar de mala muerte donde los hombres de Riddler intentaron tomar para esconderse de la policía.

Ambos hombres abatieron al grupo sin ayuda y estando medio tomados, luego salieron del lugar riendo. La cara de Batman no tenía precio a ver a su segundo hijo colgado del cuello de un hombre mayor medio bebido como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo ahogado en risas Jason con el labio partido y el otro con un ojo morado.

Batman aterrizó frente a ellos en la salida del bar donde hubo el disturbio con los matones de Riddler, Jason la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada desafiante y un -¿Qué?¿Qué? Nos vas a arrestar o ¿Qué? No eres la maldita policía así que a volar

Mientras el otro hombre solo lo empujo al taxi para llevárselo lejos. Bruce al igual que Tim no pudo evitar notar un ligero parecido. El otro hombre era de cabello negro, grande y robusto, un poco más alto que el mismo Batman el mentón partido igual que Jason, mandíbula pronunciada.

-Vamos chico entra no te metas en problemas con el murciélago ni su parvada. – La voz era profunda, gruesa y muy rasposa.

-Como ordenes mamá, que sigue vas a arroparme llegando a casa – soltó Jason una carcajada mientras subía al taxi

-Mocoso irrespetuoso haz tu trasero a un lado –El hombre extraño subió al taxi

-Mierda William Wallace tu trasero está muy gordo, cuánto espacio necesitas debes dejar de comer tanta pasta- El hombre rió ante el apodo.

–Moco engreído tus padres no te enseñaron modales.- Se cerró la puerta, el taxi arrancó y desaparecieron. Desde cuando Jason tenía tanta familiaridad con ese extraño. Bruce no pudo evitar una picazón de celos, Jason prefería pasar el tiempo embriagándose con un desconocido de avanzada edad en vez de estar con su familia poniéndose de sus heridas y viviendo sabe en donde, no sabía si sería el lugar adecuado, estaría a salvo, si estaba bien alimentado.

Bruce averiguaría quién era ese tipo con el que Jason salió, en qué ratonera se escondía ya que sus antiguas casas de seguridad habían estado abandonadas, el muchacho estaba fuera del radar de la familia dentro del mismo territorio del murciélago, pero por el momento tenía trabajo.

Llegó el día de la entrega de armas, la cual se había demorado unos días. Batman, Drake, Batgirl, Spoiler, Robin, Catwoman y Black Bat se encontraban en el lugar. Hood aterrizó detrás de ellos.

-Tt Tarde como siempre Hood – Como siempre el mocoso engendro señalaba lo obvio para desacreditar a cualquiera que no fuera su padre o Dick

-Buenas noches a ti también mocoso – Dijo Hood, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo –¿Que tenemos?

-Es bueno verte sobrio Hood – Batman no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, era una comezón que tenía que rascar, estaba celoso de un desconocido que se había llevado durante a su hijo tres días. Y el tipo era un fantasma, no había encontrado nada en su base de datos de reconocimiento facial. Willis estaba legalmente muerto, no había forma de rastrear a un muerto, al parecer los Todd gustaban de hacer esa jugarretas. Si lo Bruce lo supiera realmente de quien se trataba seguro su cerebro se circuitaría.

-Viejo ahora voy a tener reclamos de como vivo, no te basta con estar respirando en mi cuello para que no mate a nadie con una bala de salva – Jason odiaba que lo juzgara todo el tiempo, señalando todo lo que hacía mal.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Batman dejó sus binoculares por un momento, de que situación hablaba su hijo.

Jason bufo molesto, cuando se trataba de él ni siquiera había duda razonable en automático pasaba de sospechoso a culpable sin tocar el asiento del acusado y debatir los hechos – Enfócate el caso que lo tienes enfrente no en mi persona. – ahora estaba molesto.

-Están aterrizando – dijo Drake mientras miraba por los binoculares con visión nocturna.

-Van a llegar por el lado oeste – dijo muy seguro Hood.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Catwoman mientras se sacaba si látigo para columpiarse a la señal

Hood sonrió detrás de su máscara –Tengo un informante, por eso llego un poco tarde. Van a descargar sacar un camión, pero será un señuelo, luego saldrá una camioneta con el verdadero cargamento.

-Estás seguro que debemos confiar en un informante sacado de un bar

-Jesucristo en patineta Br…Batman que pasa contigo estás más exasperante que de costumbre – Hood ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su comentario sobre el bar. – Hagan lo que quieran yo voy a alistarme al lado oeste. – Hood tomo la carrera y lanzo su gancho para balancearse al lado oeste.

-De verdad Batman – Catwoman lo miró con desaprobación.

Batman gruño – Tim, Barbara y Black Bat vayan con él en el caso de que requiera respaldo y la información sea verídica.

El primer grupo se desplazó donde Hood. Batman y los demás esperarían e irían por la primera unidad no podían arriesgar que la información fuera falsa y perder las armas. Sono un rechinido de neumáticos y un camión fuertemente escoltado salió del lugar.

Hood aterrizó del lado oeste, corrió donde unas cajas y derrapó para ver su siguiente movimiento. Escucho un sonido y saco su palanca. –Mierda patito avisa cuando vengas con todo y parvada.- al lado de él estaba Batgirl y Black bat

-¿Que tenemos? – dijo Batgirl

-Aun nada voy acercarme – Hood lanzo una carrera al edificio salto por el tubo del drenaje para llegar a una ventana.

-Hood espera – dijo Batgirl

Tim subió los hombros y pego la carrera para unirse a la cacería con Hood

-Maldición – dijo Batgirl odiaba los planes improvisados y arriesgados de Hood le encantaba lanzarse a la batalla imprudentemente.

-Chicos tenemos problemas – dijo por el comunicador Hood

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Batgirl

-Cuentan con cinco escoltas fuertemente armados, la camioneta y la escolta está blindada, metralletas y lanzacohetes, van con todo – Si querían tomar la carga iban a necesitar de todos. –Vayan por las motos yo tratare de colocar un trasmisor esperen en la intersección de la salida oeste y preparen explosivos para reventar las llantas.

-Jason espera por refuerzos – Pero fue inútil el entro.

La división del grupo fue su ruina, mientras Batman y el primer grupo luchaban por llegar a un camión vacío con escolta fuertemente armada, el equipo de Hood la estaban pasando peor, Batgirl decidió entrar con los demás dentro del edificio, fueron atacados con armamento de alto calibre, Black Bat fue herida en un hombro, Spoiler en una pierna dejando la persecución en moto solo de tres personas.

Drake sacrificó su moto estrellándose frente a uno de las camionetas blindadas, afortunadamente salió ileso cuando Hood se lanzó hacia donde Drake para que lograra brincar a la parte posterior del asiento de Hood.

Perdieron de vista a la camioneta pero el rastreador que logro poner Hood en ella los llevaron directo a uno de los laboratorios de STAR en las periferias de Gotham, pero para desgracia de todos un helicóptero de Lex Corp volaba con la carga, Batgirl lanzó un batarang con un rastreador pero fue impactado con una bala de Deadshot, Drake y Hood intentaron llegar al helicóptero disparando su gancho pero la garra de Drake no dio en su blanco y caía al vacío, lo que hizo que Hood tuviera que soltar su garra para lograr llegar a Drake e impedir que tuvieran que despegar su cadáver del pavimento con una espátula.

Hood daba una serie de maldiciones y juramentos todo se fue a la mierda en un momento. Él estaba furioso con Batgir por su falta de confianza en su plan, si hubiera ido por las motos y volado las llantas de la camioneta tal vez hubieran tendido una oportunidad.

Ahora tenían que entrar en el sistema más seguro del planeta para solo tal vez encontrar donde había ido a parar el cargamento.


	5. Conectándose.

**En la cueva.**

Jason está en el teclado, trae un cigarro en la mano, su postura es relajada y algo encorvada había un extraño balance y termina de tararear la última estrofa una canción en español que no conocía.

Jason sacude su cabeza y mira el cigarro en su mano. ¿Desde cuándo volvió a fumar? Él no ha tocado un cigarro desde los 12 años, desde el primer año de cuando fue acogido por Bruce. Lo mira con extrañeza.

-Jason – La voz provocó que salta de su piel y se enfoca en el grupo. Todos lo miran con ojos desorbitados, Batman tiene una expresión de enojo contenido en su rostro, su capucha estaba abajo y sus orejas estaban rojas. Los mira a todos sorprendido de igual forma que lo miran a él.

-¿Terminaste de contaminar tus pulmones y los de nosotros? - Pregunta Bruce con todo severo.

-Uh uh – responde Jason apagando el cigarro en el cenicero

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunta Bárbara sorprendida.

-¿Hacer qué? – Jason responde más confundido que hace un rato, no sabe qué puñetera cosa hizo

-Menciónemos algunas cosas – dice Tim cruzando los brazos divertido. -Acabas de tirar hackear el sistema de Lex Corp tu solo en un lapso de unos 7 minutos; mientras que cantabas una canción en español y bailabas en tu asiento fumando, por cierto que no era una letra muy apropiada para los oídos de Robin

-Tt, por favor, no soy un niño – Dice Damian –Todd definitivamente has perdido la razón de una forma poco elegante te has superado a ti mismo, sin embargo nadie puede negar que tu demencia por primera vez ha sido útil para todos.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Damian – dijo Tim – Aparte de decir más maldiciones de la que acostumbras, lanzar a Bruce del asiento y llamarlo “perro” – Tim esbozo una contenida sonrisa mientras Jason dejaba caer su mandíbula. Tim lamento no poder sacar una foto de la reacción de Jason pero Step pareció leerle la mente por que se escuchó un click de una cámara de un teléfono.

-Entre otras cosas que tu procaz y sacrílego lenguaje al que todos fuimos sometidos. – Añadió Damian.

Jason se levantó lentamente y sacudió la cabeza, esto hubiera sido realmente hilarante si no fuera porque no nada de lo sucedido, el en cambio se había sentido transportado a otra parte -Yo… no..- Estaba entrando en pánico, - Yo tengo que salir de aquí – Jason sin decir más corrió lo que su piernas le dieron, atropelló a sabe quién, necesitaba salir de la cueva, necesitaba respirar.

\- No. Jason detente – gritó Bruce pero el muchacho corría como si fuera perseguido por una jauría salvaje


	6. Intercambio.

**7 minutos antes.**

-Necesitamos Hackear la base de datos de Lex Corp. – Teclea Tim casi deshaciendo el teclado. Bruce y Barbara están a su lado intentando tirar las protecciones del servidor de Lex Corp sin buenos resultados, un virus había logrado entrar en la computadora de la cueva y casi borra todo el sistema de no ser por la intervención conjunta de Barbara y Tim que lograron eliminar el virus.

Jason solo mira los esfuerzos improductivos, no es tan bueno como Tim y Barbara juntos.- _No van a lograrlo perro_ – Jason voltea lentamente traga y trata de disimular que no está escuchando ni viendo lo que escucha y ve en ese momento. Es un hombre joven de unos 20 años, muy delgado, cabello castaño, ojos inyectados y brillantes que habla en español. –_Sabes el tipo mamado disfrazado de gato con capa realmente la está cagando en grande_

Jason solo trago, no dijo nada, miro hacia enfrente y cerró fuertemente los ojos suplicando porque eso desapareciera. No había tenido un episodio en los últimos días.

Cass logro leerlo, algo estaba pasándole, no había ira, parecía más miedo. Se acercó con cautela y tomo su hombro.-Jason

Jason saltó un poco su expresión cambió la mirándola de forma extraña y completamente relajado –Holaaa mamita(español)- Cass lo miro confundida.

Jason sonrió como si estuviera muy elevado y balanceo su cabeza –Espera Reinita un momento, tengo algo que hacer, regresó(español)- y le guiño el ojo como si quisiera coquetear con ella. Cass no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía, pero su lenguaje corporal era como si estuviera flotando en algún tipo de viaje astral y la encontrara atractiva.

Jason se movió donde Batman y antes de que diera un enter al teclado –NO – gritó Jason, fue tan sorpresivo que brinco y solo sintió un fuerte empujón venido de un –Quítate perro la estas cagando en grande

Bruce se levantó del asiento con sorpresa otra vez Jason estaba comportándose extraño, hablando un español con acento extraño que no ubicaba de que zona era –Ve para allá con la perrita con antifaz y orejas puntiagudas y no jodas – Jason hurgó en sus bolsillos y encontró una cajetilla casi nueva de cigarros y ante la mirada asombrada de todos lo encendió y mientras calaba el humo a sus pulmones crujió sus manos estirándolas hacia delante y empezó a teclear.

-Jason ¿que haces? – bramo Tim

-_Shhh_ calladito te ves más bonito, mierda tabaco que este tipo no trae algo mejor, esto sabe a tapete – Jason se encorvo levemente y mientras seguía trabajando tecleaba alegremente tirando las cenizas en el suelo, pero su forma de tomar el cigarro era con tres dedos, era algo muy común entre los adictos. Bruce estaba un minuto de un aneurisma, el cerebro se le cortocircuitaba

-_¡Jasoon_ aquí no se fuma! ¡Y deja de tirar las cenizas en el _sueloo!_

Jason si mirarlo, dejar de teclear con el cigarro en la boca –Gatito o lo que sea que te sientas deja de estar jodiendo y si no te gusta trae un cenicero (español)

-Todd ¿que haces? sal del asiento antes de que estropees todo con tu inutilidad – Dijo Damian enfurecido

Jason sin inmutarse solo respondió volviendo a tirar las cenizas en el suelo –Mira _gringito_ si no aguantas vara no me provoques porque si te vas a cagar en la leche simplemente _me vale madres_, así que puedes seguir enchilándote donde no contamines mi chamba.

Damian a pesar de que hablaba un perfecto español no entendió la mitad de las cosas que le dijo y solo giró a ver a su padre confuso.

Bruce iba a sacarlo del asiento de un golpe pero el primer sonido de la primera barrera destruida del programa de protección de Lex Corp cedió.

Estaba logrando en minutos lo que el equipo no había podido en horas, Bruce gruño – Cass puedes traer un cenicero tengo uno en el estudio

_-Gringita si puedes una botella de tequila y unos vasos esta madre no me prende –_ Jason grito

-Jason no vamos a beber – dijo Tim ahora en español

-Usted no diga papá soy feo chinguese un tequila o te da frio perro – Tim solo abrió los ojos ante el lenguaje y las demandas de Jason.

Segundo programa era tirado mientras tarariba y balanceaba sus hombros y cabeza de un lado a otro. -_ Now if you're hungry for some bologna and you got some –_ se escuchó la voz de Jason empezar a entonar la canción mientras se balanceaba ahora más alegremente.

_\- and I think i'm gonna flick em' your titties are smellin like –_ No sabían lo que pasaba pero estaba funcionando. Tim no pudo soportar más y sacó su teléfono

-En serio Tim, esto no es gracioso – Tim solo miro a Barbara –Por demás Barbs esto es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

_-más mueve un par de tetas que un chinguero de carretas-_ Jason continuaba tirando el sistema, haciendo una copia de los documentos y rompiendo las barreras cibernéticas para lograr entrar a los archivos fuertemente encriptados.

Bruce lo miraba con horror, la serie de palabrotas que salían de su boca, si Alfred hubiera estado ahí en ese momento seguro hubiera muerto de un infarto – Damian puedes esperar arriba. –

-Padre no me trates como un niño – Damian odiaba que lo tratara como si fuera un niño débil.

-Solo hazlo – y de pronto silencio.

Jason se frenó en seco, sacó el cigarro de su boca y lo miró de forma extraña, estaba congelado.


	7. De Hacker a vigilante.

**7 minutos antes.**

Jason cerró sus ojos, trataba de hacer que las voces y las visiones desaparecieran, durante unos días no había presentado episodio alguno, esto no puede estar pasando, se dijo. Sintió un golpe en la espalda –_Vas a darnos la información de una puta vez si no quieres que te rompamos los dejos estúpido mariguano (español)_ –

Jason abrió los ojos de golpe estaba en un cuarto lleno de tecnología y computadoras un par de zapatos delante de el. Miro por detrás el hombro para ver quien lo sujetaba era un hombre de estatura mediana, moreno de cabellos negros lo tenía sujetado del brazo derecho alzándolo incómodamente hacia su espalda y con la otra mano sujetaba su nuca, él estaba hincado con su torso hacia delante debido a la forma en cómo sujetaba su brazo.

Esto dolía para ser una alucinación y si tal vez no respondía podía hacer que se fuera.

Jason se quedó estático, el hombre tiró de su cabello hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que levantó su brazo más alto por detrás de la espalda. Jason gruño eso dolió y más que nada lo enfureció.

Jason enseño los dientes y gruñó –Suélteme si no quieres salir herido –Su español tenía un ligero acento norteamericano obviamente. Contrario a la creencia de los petirrojos Jason había aprendido las bases de algunas lenguas romances de su madre Catherine la estudiante de literatura, francés, italiano y español solo las perfeccionó con la educación que Bruce le dio y luego incluyó otros idiomas a su lenguaje.

Los tres hombres soltaron una carcajada, uno de ellos era castaño, fornido del tamaño de Dick aproximadamente, piel dorada, se encontraba más próximo justo al frente. El tercero el hombre era blanco bronceado, poco robusto a su izquierda. El hombre castaño se inclinó para sujetar la mandíbula de Jason, se acercó demasiado a su rostro, podía oler su apestoso aliento a resaca -Vamos perro desde cuando tienes bolas

Jason le dio un cabezazo haciéndolo caer, con su mano libre se apoyó en el suelo y tiro una patada que dio en los testículos del hombre que lo tenía restringido, liberándose, el tercero se dirigió a él con un bate, Jason desde el suelo dio un mortal quedando a espaldas del matón y cuando intento girar lo derribo de un golpe.

Los otros dos hombres se incorporaron uno dio un chiflido y otros cuatro gamberros entraron y sacaron unos grandes puñales y dos armas, eran hombres fornidos y otro realmente gordo –Piece of cake – dijo Jason corrió delante de ellos y la lucha inicio.

Jason esquivaba golpes con gran facilidad y acertaba otros, lanzó un desarmador que encontró cerca dándole a la mano a uno de los gamberros que portaba una pistola al mismo tiempo que se barría sus piernas y derribaba a otro con un puñal.

-Maldita sea Joaquín cuando aprendió a pelear este cabron.- En pocos minutos Jason el derribo a todos.

Jason camino hacia la puerta y sintió un sabor en su boca lejanamente familiar, sintió que el lugar se desvanecía y de pronto estaba en la computadora con un cigarro en la boca.


	8. Whispers in the dark.

Jason se levanta y sale corriendo como si el mismo diablo lo siguiera.

-¡Jason!!Detente! – un grito lejano pero no se detuvo a mirar, esto hubiera sido gracioso si le pasara a otro, si no estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

Corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron, luego tropezó, se levantó y seguía corriendo sin dirección ni sentido.

_Sal de Gotham, Sal de Gotham,_

le decían las voces.

_Viene por ti, intentara matarte de nuevo. _

Escucho un motor_. _

_Es él te llevará y te encerrara en Arkham._

Jason exigió más a sus pernas.

_Tirara la llave_.

No puede detener las voces, él ha luchado antes con los susurros del pozo, esta vez son más fuertes no tan solo las voces, su cuerpo se llena de adrenalina, de miedo, odio.

_Los mataste, culpable, loco._

Debe correr alejarse de todos, salir de Gotham y esconderse hasta que esto pase.

_Tienes que matarlos, tienes que matarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan_.

Alguien lo derribó.

Rodaron en el suelo, Jason se arrastró, gateo en el suelo húmedo lo más rápido que pudo, intentó escapar, pero sujetaron sus tobillos y lo arrastraron de regreso, el trato de sujetarse del suelo, pero el piso era resbaloso y la hierba quedaba en sus manos, giró y trató de dar pelea.

_Va a matarte, quiere matarte. Te odia. Escapa Jason_

Estaba alguien oprimiendo su pecho sujetando sus muñecas, otro lo sostiene de las piernas.- no, no, no no.- susurra. 

-**_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo_**.- fue un rugido de furia y miedo, su cabeza se dispara hacia atrás exponiendo su garganta, su espalda se arqueó, sus manos intentaban inútilmente liberarse del captor, sus piernas se mueven tratando de encontrar liberación. Un pinchazo en el cuello

-No Arkham- la voz está entumecida Jason se agitaba –No me lastimes. no ...de..nuevo. – una súplica susurrada, siente como su atacante se tensa, pero su cuerpo solo se afloja y se entrega a la oscuridad.


	9. No lo puedes encerrar.

\- Está empeorando – dice Bruce –Tengo que llevarlo al Santuario – Bruce levanta a Jason, del piso, su cuerpo está deshuesado, la cabeza cae hacia atrás balanceándose con el caminar de Bruce, su cabeza cuelga, sus brazos completamente sueltos y hacia los lados, se ve tan vulnerable.

\- Excelente B, por qué no, llévalo al lugar donde su mejor amigo fue asesinado. Que importa un trauma más sobre Jason. No crees que estás exagerando solo porque te llamo perro – "_Muchas veces pienso que eres una verdadera perra_" penso para si mismo Tim, como en este momento nulificando la voluntad de Jason

-Ábreme la puerta Tim – dijo Bruce con cuidado introdujo el cuerpo de Jason en el recostándolo en el asiento trasero con cuidado, dobló las piernas de Jason el muchacho seguía creciendo aun después de la sumergida del pozo, Bruce una pensó que el pozo lo desarrolló más de su capacidad natural. Estaba equivocado.

-Entra – Bruce se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y ambos entraron en el vehículo –Que sugieres, Jason ya no está en condiciones de estar en las calles, es un peligro para otros y para si mismo

-Vamos Bruce solo porque ensucio tu piso con cenizas, no puedes ser tan rencoroso.

Bruce lo miró detrás de sus lentes inexpresivo como siempre - Te recuerdo que atacó a Dick y casi lo mata

\- ¡Por favor! fue Dick el que casi mata a Jason gracias al lavado de cerebro de Talon, pero claro es Goldie – a Bruce casi se le salen los ojos por las lentillas con la expresión, no necesitaba otro Jason con comentarios sarcásticos.

\- Y qué me dices de Leslie

Tim abrió la boca pero nada salió por un momento añadiendo después – Si lo obligas se escapara y no podrás encontrarlo. Me culpara por llamarte y traerlo a la cueva. – Tim movió la cabeza irritado

– No puedes seguirle haciendo eso Bruce, sácalo de la familia si deseas pero si nulificas su voluntad, ni restringas su libertad, de otra forma volverá a salir de tu radar y dudo que lo encuentres esta vez y yo no volveré a ayúdate con Jason.

Tim miró de forma dura a Bruce – Eso no te lo perdonará, no de nuevo. Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás.

Llegaron a la cueva Bruce abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a Jason todavía inconsciente.

Selina los mira – ¡De nuevo! Ahora que hizo o que le hicieron.

\- Después Selina - gruño Bruce

A la gatita no le gustó mucho su "después", se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Genial pensó Bruce otra pelea que ganar

Bruce se dirigió a bahía médica y depositó el cuerpo de Jason, tomó las restricciones para asegurar que no lastimara a nadie si se levantaba raro hablando español, ruso, Dumitrescu o cualquier cosa extraña. Pero miró a Tim desaprobando la acción.- Tiene todos los motivos por no querer estar aquí y tú sigues llenado el costal. Bien Bruce es tu entierro, solo no vengas a buscarme cuando lo arruines todo de nuevo. – Tim giró sobre sus talones y con pasos de dinosaurio se dirigió a la salida

\- Entonces qué sugieres Tim. Dime que debo de hacer, Jason está fuera de control puede lastimar a otros o lastimarse a si mismo.

Tim dio la vuelta y en zancadas se acercó a Bruce – Solo danos espacio, no intervengas y déjame hablar con él, solo déjame intentarlo.


	10. En busca de ayuda.

_Búscanos, búscanos, encuéntranos. Libéranos_. Imágenes de diferentes lados aparecían, Nueva York, Berlín, Laboratorios. Una mujer se le acerco era hermosa, de ojos violetas azulados - _No temas, eres uno de nosotros_.- le sonrió y lo beso en los labios dulce y cálido.

_\- No sé quién eres_, - otro beso

\- _o si existes_ – otro beso esta vez Jason respondió.

\- _Pero te siento en mis sueños_ – susurro en sus labios, vino otro beso más apasionado. Hubo abrazos fuertes estrechando sus cuerpos.

\- _No sé tu nombre_\- ella susurro en su oreja mientras el besaba su cuello, dejándose llevar por la pasión

\- Ich warte hier – Jason le dice entre besos, sus caderas se frotan, sus manos vagan, todo se siente tan intenso como nunca lo ha sentido.

\- _Ahora sé que existes_ – ella canta en sus labios

-Ich weiß dass irgendwann – las caricias se vuelven más intensas.

Alguien lo mueve bruscamente, él abra los ojos de golpe, enfoca. Mierda el remplazo, porque jodidos lo despertó de tan buen sueño.

\- Disculpa, creo que estabas disfrutando el sueño en exceso. – Tim ríe – No estas algo mayor para sueños húmedos.

Jason entre cierra los ojos dándole una mirada de odio – Vete a la mierda remplazo.

-Oh, BUUUM volvemos al viejo apodo, disculpa pero uno quería ver tu erección o que alguien llegara y tu decidieras acampara en tus pantalones. – jodido Tim se encuentra divertido de verdad.- Es tu elección si quieres caminar con los pantalones almidonados.

Jason se incorpora lentamente, quien lo atropello, le duele la jodida cabeza, gruñe.

Luego recuerda. Mira a Tim con ojos granes.

– Nadie está herido- Pregunta Jason, recuerda a los matones, los golpes se sentían reales.

\- Solo el orgullo de Bruce cuando lo llamaste perro, luego coqueteabas descaradamente con Cass, querías alcalizarte y que hiciera lo mismo. Pero solo hubo una baja, mataste el cenicero mientras salías de la cueva como un maldito tren sin frenos. – dando una pequeña sonrisa de lado por parte de Tim 

Jason se ve agitado, los observa, después observa sus manos en busca de sangre. Da una vista al lugar, sacude la cabeza

Tim lo mira truena los dedos frente de él – Jason, Jason. Aquí enfócate – No puede permitir que vuelva a salir como una estampida de Búfalos enojados.

Jason lo mira – Pato – con un hilo de voz

Tim lo toma del rostro – Jason necesitas ayuda, hable con Les

La expresión de Jason cambia a confusa. Tim lo mira – Bien algo no cuadra en los resultados que obtuvo Les. - Tim hace una pausa y habla lentamente - Solo si así lo deseas. Y espero que así lo hagas. Deseamos correr las pruebas de nuevo.

Jasón asiente con la cabeza.

\- Bien un problema a la vez, después de eso veremos y daremos el siguiente paso.

Jason mira a hacia Tim con ojos vidriosos, Tim lo sujeta de los hombros y se abalanza en un abrazo, Tim no puede dar crédito Jason el jodido Todd lo está abrazando, mierda, debe de estar asustado hasta la medula.

-Que mierdas está pasándome Tim, creo que me estoy volviendo loco – sisea mientras sus ojos están como platos tratando de saber si ese momento era realidad u otra ilusión.

-Jay – Tim lo sujeta de los hombros, miro sus ojos locos como giraban de un lado a otro –¡Jay! Mírame - Jason presto atención a Tim tratando de controlarse. – Lo resolveremos, Ok? Averiguaremos que está pasando contigo. Mañana iremos donde Leslie.

Jason asintió con la cabeza – Bien. Ok

Tim le da una palmada en la espalda a Jason - Mientras descansa me quedare contigo, si es necesario, pediré a Alfred un sofá cómodo, porque no me arriesgo a compartir tu cama cuando tienes sueños húmedos quiero seguir intacto de algunas partes de mi cuerpo

-Vete a la mierda Remplazo, no tuvieras tanta suerte – Jason parece volver a ser Jason de nuevo. – A parte necesito que puedas caminar para mañana

Tim suelta una carcajada – Eres asqueroso Jason

-Tu empezaste


	11. Chapter 11

**Blüdhaven**

Dick tiene una lucha dura con Talon su abuelo, llega a su departamento, esta agotado, solo quiere relajarse así que toma una ducha larga y luego se arroja a la cama, toma su teléfono un mensaje de Stephanie y otro de Tim, “Habrá pasado algo” Dick se pregunta, es un video. Dick da entrecierra los ojos, es un video de Jason en la cueva, luego sacude la cabeza Jason se mueve raro, habla en español sacude de nuevo la cabeza “Estará jodiendo con Bruce de segur”, suelta una carcajada al escuchar a Jason llamar perro a Bruce y lanzarlo del asiento y la cara de Bruce no tiene precio. Dick está llorando de la risa cada vez que mira a Buce con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo cuando Jason tira las cenizas al suelo soltando una serie de letanías entre insultos doble sentido y otras que no tiene idea qué significan. La cara de Tim cuando le dice “No diga papá soy feo” es un buen video para chantajear a cualquiera involucrado –A que estás jugando Jason – susurra, pero luego la expresión de pánico de Jason termina preocupándolo, no sabe qué pensar, pero seguro en una broma. Dick arroja su teléfono a la mesa del lado y se mente a las cobijas, ya preguntara cuando amanezca.

**Gotham**

Esa noche deciden escabullirse de la cueva Tim y Jason deciden escabullirse de la cueva Jason termina estrellándose en el sofá de Tim.

La mañana siguiente un olor despierta a Tim, es agradable, nada que recuerde, decide levantarse. –Jason – lo llama, no está en el sofá, es temprano todavía, está sentado en la mesa la cual tiene 3 platillos diferentes.

Un Bratwurst cuatro enormes salchichas con papas ralladas en un plato. El segundo plato es un Ratatouille las verduras acomodadas de forma escrupulosa en un plato redondo. El tercero es una cochinita pibill con una salsa dentro de chile habanero y unas tortillas hechas a mano a un lado.

Hay dos unas Crêpes Suzetteque rellenas de fruta con nutella, un pastel Praga de chocolate

Tres tipos de cafés uno express intenso, otro un capuchino y el ultimo un café de olla con piloncillo.

Tim se sienta junto a Jason mira su rostro se ve preocupado, hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos. –Noche dura o solo estas preparándote para un restaurante

Jason traga –Joder patito no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuve fuera – Jason se encorve y recarga sus codos en los muslos para dejar caer su cara en sus manos.

Tim mueve la silla y se pone cerca de él, pasa sus manos en círculos reconfortantes en la espalda de Jason. –Tranquilo, solo acabaste con mis provisiones, -Jason sigue encorvado, solo deja caer los brazos sobre sus muslos derrotado - averiguaremos que pasa contigo.- Tim se inclina un poco para ver el rostro de Jason, el cual solo asiente.

Tim mira la mesa la ventaja es que tiene provisión para varios días –Bueno Jay no podemos dejar que esto se eche a perder, es de día y tengo hambre – Jason mira a Tim y hay una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, Jason solo resopla ante eso.

Ambos se levantan y toman dos platos mirando el bufete se miran de nuevo y encogen los brazos empiezan a tomar un poco de todo.

-Oh mierda Jay esto está oooh. Decidido eres mejor que Alfred en la cocina – dice Tim el Ratutill con las salchichas en la boca.

-Mierda soy el puto amo – dice Jason recuperando su buen humor con las salchichas con papa

Ambos ven la salsa –¿Que es eso Jay? –Pregunta Tim poniendo un poco sobre la salchicha

-Como mierda voy a saber, si estoy siendo poseído o volviéndome loco –Jason remoja una porción de su salchicha en la salsa

Ambos meten el bocado en la boca, pero sale volando al piso, empiezan a toser buscando agua, pero lo único que hay es café, Tim da un sorbo al café de Olla y se sacude ante lo dulce pero ayuda un poco, a Jason no le está yendo bien con el expreso, Tim le pasa el café de Olla y le hace una seña para que tome, ambos no pueden hablar, Jason lo hace.

Luego cuando se recupera Tim va por dos jarras para café pero las vierte con agua y le da una a Jason ambos toman el agua sin cuidado, se les escurre por la boca, se mojan el pecho y cuando terminan jadean.

-Que…que… mierda fue…. Eso –dice Tim

-No…sssh los ..sssh se – Jason saca la lengua

Se miran los dos y dicen al unísono –Olvidemos la salsa.

Una vez enchilados y desayunados empacan la comida hasta la salsa, será útil para usarla en algún momento. Se duchan, limpian la cocina, Jason arregla el sofá donde se durmió, acomoda todo en su lugar y salen a la clínica de Leslie en busca de respuestas.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim y Jason esperaban sentados en la sala de espera de la Dra Leslie, Jason tenía una pierna cruzada, movía nervioso el pie.

-Jason - Salió Leslie con una sonrisa -Por aquí vamos a repetir las pruebas

Jason asintió con la cabeza -Timbo ve a descansar, dar un vuelta te llamaré cuando salga- palmeó su pierna

-Jason - dijo con voz reprobatoria, levantandose tambien 

-No por favor ya has hecho demasiado, creeme te tendré al tanto -Jason lo abrazo, Tim se acurruco en el pecho de Jason, pocas veces abrazaba pero había algo en sus abrazos que era como estar en casa, el gran pecho que tenia tambien ayudaba junto con los fuertes brazos, Jason acomodo su barbilla en la cabeza de TIm -Eres el único quien confío, si hay algo que Les lo escucharemos juntos. No es algo que diga, -Jason acomodo su mejilla en el cabeza de su hermano -te necesito ahi - suspiro, a Tim casi se le salen las lagrimas pero pudo evitarlo. Jason era alguien que cuando estaba vulnerable era capaz de lanzar a las personas por la ventana -Te amo Bro.

Jason rompió el abrazo y Tim se sintió frío pero su corazón bombeaba rápido le regaló una sonrisa a Jason -Yo tambien te amo Bro -Chocaron los puños y Tim vio alejarse a Jason con Leslie haciendo un suspiro tartamudo, Tim pensó ir a una cafetería cercana a trabajar un poco en sus deberes y casos. 

Pruebas de sangre, radiografías corrieron, faltaba la resonancia, era algo que Jason odiaba.

-Listo - preguntó Leslie mientras Jason se recostaba en la plancha colocando su cabeza en la almohadilla curva que sujetaba su cabeza para mantenerla en posición.

-Adelante -trago Jason nervioso mirando el techo blanco

-Tendré que ponerte un inyección de contraste, voy a pinchar tu yugular. -Leslie sacó una gran jeringa Jason ladeo la cabeza, la aguja entró, fue un dolor punzante venido de un ardor Jason solo cerró los puños y metió aire a sus pulmones -Ya casi - la voz de Leslie mientras el líquido entraba despacio a su torrente circulatorio, ardía y luego lo aturdió- Puedes sentirte mareado. "Muy tarde gracias por la advertencia" pensó Jason, pasó un momento más y la cruel aguja se retiró de su cuello, Jason suspiró aliviado 

-No te muevas en la prueba, entendido - pidió Leslie asomándose a la vista de Jason con su sonrisa 

-Bien- respondió nervioso. La plancha empezó a deslizarse, Jason siseo cuando entro al interior de la resonancia, lo hacía sentirse claustrofóbicos, odiaba los espacios cerrados, a pesar de que las paredes eran blancas el espacio era reducido, Jason cerró fuertemente los ojos empezó a concentrarse en otra cosa.

"_Yo sé un himno gigante y extraño que anuncia en la noche del alma una aurora,_"

-Vamos a empezar - La voz de Leslie por el comunicador -No te muevas

Jason tomó aire y repaso el poema en su mente

_"y estas páginas son de este himno cadencias que el aire dilata en la sombras. _

_Yo quisiera escribirlo, del hombre domando el rebelde, mezquino idioma, con palabras que fuesen a un tiempo suspiros y risas, colores y notas._

El sonido de la máquina se escuchaba mientras una luz pasaba en su rostro una y otra vez.

_"Pero en vano es luchar; que no hay cifra capaz de encerrarle, y apenas ¡oh hermosa! si teniendo en mis manos las tuyas pudiera, al oído, cantártelo a solas.!_

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Necesitamos otra toma 

Jason respira un poco más agitando inunda sus pulmones, no se atreve a abrir los ojos se siente desorientado. No es agradable la sensación. 

_"Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria, excepto cuando está mi corazón unido al tuyo en celestial alianza de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor."_

El proceso se repite, esta vez dura un poco mas

_"Es la llama de mi alma cual lumbrera,_ _que brilla en el recinto sepulcral:_  
_casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna…_  
_ni la muerte la puede aniquilar._

-Bien una tercera ya casi terminamos-

Jason entre la claustrofobia que suele controlar pero no con los químicos encima empieza a hiperventilar. Vamos Todd nunca has sido un cobarde, esta no es tu tumba.

_"¡Acuérdate de mí!… Cerca a mi tumba _ _no pases, no, sin darme una oración;_  
_para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura _ _que el saber que olvidaste mi dolor."_

La máquina suena las luces lo hacen peor

_"Oye mi última voz. No es un delito _ _rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás_  
_te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo _ _que vengas a mi tumba a sollozar."_

Jason está tratando de controlarse abre los ojos, la luz lo deslumbra vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza, siente que el oxígeno se esta llendo de sus pulmones, "solo un poco, es una simple prueba" se escucha un sonido 

-Vamos a sacarte 

La plancha se desliza pero se queda a la mitad, una falla de luz, ahora está oscuro Jason golpea el techo con sus palmas, está mareado, desorientado, el pozo golpea, el corazón se acelera, los químicos con el pozo no está siendo nada agradables, Jason ve la tapa de su ataúd, -No, no, no de nuevo -Jason empieza a rasguñar -¡Saquenme de aqui! -golpe el techo con fuerza

-Jason, Jason -grita Leslie -calmate ya vamos a sacarte tendremos que hacerlo manual, concéntrate en mi voz -Leslie y dos ayudantes empiezan a trabajar en la plancha para sacarlo

-No puedo, respirar. Mierda no quiero ser enterrado vivo, no de nuevo -Jason grita golpea, el corazón está acelerado, jadea pero no siente que el aire entre a sus pulmones de pronto ve manchas negras -Aaaah -lo último de su fuerza antes de entregarse a la oscuridad

Cuando sacan a Jason está completamente flojo Leslie siente el pulso que está débil-Algo no está bien, rapido una camilla

* * *

Tim está trabajando en una cafetería a unas cuadras de la clínica ignorando las molestas llamadas de Bruce, su teléfono vuelve a sonar, Tim resopla y lo mira de reojo es de la clínica de Leslie. -Jay te has quedado sin crédito -Tim empieza a guardar todo

-Tim necesito que vengas a la clínica lo antes posible -pide Leslie por el otro lado de la línea.

Tim se levanta y guarda a toda velocidad -Dime que paso 

-Jason tuvo una mala reacción al contraste 

-Mierda ¿como esta? - Tim saca las llaves y camina hacia el auto en zancadas largas

-Hemos podido controlar la situación, esta inconsciente pero estable en este momento

Tim suspira aliviado -Estoy ahí en unos minutos - Tim cuelga y arranca el auto rechinando las llantas.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim entra la clínica corriendo abre la oficina de Leslie -¿Dónde está? - pregunta con ojos desorbitados.

Leslie se va tranquila -Llegaste rápido -Leslie se levanta y se dirige al cuarto contiguo - Ya está despierto, solo un poco mareado, tuvo un ataque de pánico en la resonancia.-Tim voltea hacia Leslie preocupado -Pensó que estaba en su tumba-Tim traga y se dirige hacia Jason, lo mira cubre sus ojos con su codo derecho, está recostado en un catre médico de un cuarto blanco y pulcro, hay un desfibrilador a un lado, Jason no tiene camisa, hay marcas rojas en su costado derecho debido al desfibrilador. 

-Jay - dice con voz suave Tim tratando de verse tranquilo -Hey ¿Cómo te sientes grandote? 

Jason lo mira con ojos cansados -Timbo-dice con voz cansada-Mareado y como un idiota.-Intenta incorporarse

-Ow quédate quieto, tuviste una mala reacción a los químicos -Tim lo mantiene acostado poniendo una mano con cuidado en su pecho. se sienta junto a Jason en el catre medico

-Odio las malditas drogas-Murmura Jason deja caer su mano sobre el muslo de Tim de forma descuidada -Estoy jodiendote el dia verdad pajarito

Tim sube los hombros -Jason cuando no jodes

Jason deja caer la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos -Tu bromas de mal gusto están hiriendo mis sentimientos, sinceramente. 

Tim suelta una pequeña risita -No es solo tuya tu la exclusiva de hacer bromas de mal gusto 

* * *

Una vez que Jason se recupera las pruebas están listas, entran al consultorio de Leslie. Jason está algo nervioso al igual que Tim pero ambos disimulando. Leslie los recibe con una sonrisa -Me alegra verte mejor Jason, nos diste un buen susto

Jason se rasca la nuca -Siento haber dado ese espectáculo - dice mientras toma asiento. Tim se sienta a su lado -Bien, que tienes.

Leslie se levanta y empieza a acomodar las radiografías en el negatoscopio, saca los resultados de la resonancia y los análisis de sangre. -Bien en tus análisis de sangre fuimos muy escrupulosos, la Química sanguínea es normal, la cuestión Jason es que corrí pruebas toxicológicas buscando algún elemento extraño conocido, pero salió casi normal 

Tim levanta una ceja -¿Qué quieres decir con casi normal?

-La cuestión es que presentas elementos desconocidos para la ciencia, al parecer disparan sustancias psicotrópicas en tu cerebro incrementando tu estado emotivo, habíamos visto que las secuelas del pozo que por alguna razón permanecen en ti haciendo tu curación un poco mas rapida que lo normal, alto umbral de dolor, pero ninguna persona sumergida en el pozo ha tenido esos efectos

Jason traga -¿Puede eso causar las alucinaciones? 

-No, las hubieras presentado antes, lo que hemos visto es que juega con tus emociones de forma química causando pensamientos extremos, te recomendaria que vieras algun psicologo al respecto. No te recomiendo medicamentos al no ser que analicen sus efectos antes. - Jason sintió que su esperanza desvanecía -Tienes resistencia a algunos y otros suele enloquecer todo tu sistema endocrinológico. 

Leslie se mordió un labio algo nerviosa -Jason hice el atrevimiento para buscar algún factor metahumano -Jason agranda los ojos y aprieta sus manos que estaban juntas, Tim también se tensa -No encontramos uno como tal, pero tu cadena de DNA presenta sutiles alteraciones, no sabemos qué significa.

-Les te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie -Jason entra en pánico, se lanza un poco hacia el escritorio, no quiere ser conejillo de indias de algún laboratorio, de Bruce o la liga 

Leslie toma su mano -Jason hay alto que se llama secreto profesional -eso logra calmar a Jason por es parte. -Con respecto a tus alucinaciones -Leslie se levanta dirigiéndose a las radiografías -Tienes una fractura en el hueso temporal -señala Leslie la parte del cráneo afectada -,por lo que pudimos ver es de meses con el pozo no puedo saber a ciencia cierta, tal vez entre cinco y tres meses -Jason hace cálculos, cae en cuenta que es consecuencia de la pelea en el tejado con Bruce, pero no es el único Jason escucha crujir los dientes de Tim a su lado.

Leslie se dirige hacia la resonancias-, dicho traumatismo causó un derrame intracraneal que debemos estar monitoreando constantemente, en espera que se la sangre termina de absorberse, la reparación de neuronas si logran hacerlo es muy lenta, hay posibilidades que tu química de tu sangre junto con el traumatismo estén jugandote una mala pasada.

-¿Cual es el siguiente paso? -pregunta Tim

-Ayuda psicológica y monitoreo.-Resume Leslie

Jason pasa una mano por su cara, odia que urgen en su cabeza, odia tener que recordar sus muchos traumas y lo peor a quien acudir si está saliéndose de control.-Bien gracias Leslie seguiremos en contacto.-dice Jason

-Puedes venir conmigo o buscar a alguien más para tus chequeos mensuales, pero no lo dejes Jason -ella se levanta para despedir a los chicos. Interiormente esta preocupada, los ha visto crecer, acudir a sus llamados.-Cuidate llamame si necesitas algo no importa la hora -se lo dice muy seriamente.

-Lo hará - dice Tim dándole una mirada dura a Jason -Yo me encargare que lo haga.

Jason lo mira sorprendido y algo molesto -¿Que ahora serás mi madre patito?

Tim resopla -Si es necesario, Leslie no te quitamos más el tiempo, mil gracias por todo.

Ambos salen del consultorio en silencio sepulcral ensimismados en sus pensamientos, llegan al auto y Jason se tira en el respaldo del asiento -Esto es una mierda Tim, necesito contención, has visto lo que pasa y ¿si lastimo a alguien y si hago algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme más aún?- Jason mira a Tim -No te quiero cerca y es enserio Timothy 

-¿Que mierdas pasa contigo? como que no me quieres ahora cerca, vete a chupar - dice enojado Tim y enciende el auto, no esta para las estupideces de Jason con todo lo que acaba de escuchar, más parte está casi seguro que Bruce cambio las pruebas de Jason.

-No Tim que pasa si te lastimo de nuevo -Jason entra en pánico -No podría vivir con eso si te lastimara de gravedad o aún peor

Tim se orilla, frena toma el brazo de Jason con fuerza y lo mira directo a los ojos asustados -Calmate Jason eso no va a pasar, tu nunca me lastimarias.

-No estás escuchando Tim, estoy jodidamente loco. -Jason toma su cabeza - Tengo que mantenerte seguro de mi, no puedo confiar en mí mismo. Necesito un lugar seguro

-El santuario- Tim murmura con miedo.

Jason se queda frío, es donde Roy murió, pero tal vez sea la única opción ya que Arkham no es opción para nadie, solo para los psicópatas peligrosos y ni siquiera para ellos, ya que salen mas locos, sus muros están llenos de corrupción, muerte y sadismo, lo sabe porque Dick se encargó de encerrarlo una vez en ese lugar y fue un infierno. -Llevame con Wally

Tim queda en shock -¿Estas seguro? - Jason lo mira con determinación - cien por ciento. -Tim asiente y maneja hacia su casa de seguridad. 


	14. Escala

Bruce entra a Bahía médica, pero no está Jason "Tim" gruñe, por el momento no pude darse a la tarea de buscarlos Flash y Nightwing vendrán dentro de poco por un caso de ciber extorsión y qué mejor que la Batcomputer para resolver su procedencia, así que decide cambiarse, luego hará la tarea de encontrar a sus dos hijos

Bruce esta apenas cambiado y bajando las escaleras hacia la cueva cuando escucha la moto de Dick quien viene con Barry -Bruce -saluda con una brillante sonrisa que hace que su padre sonría de tenerlo nuevamente en la familia ya recuperado todavía tienen que arreglar un poco el desastre que la Corte de Buhos dejo y asegurarse de que Rick Grayson este fuera del radar de ellos

-Dick puedes encender la computadora - Bruce se dirige a Barry -Hola Barry es bueno verte que tenemos

-Hola Bruce - saluda sonriente mientras entrega al información del caso a Bruce, entonces empezaron a escuchar una carcajada que proviene de la computadora, ambos hombres se miran entre si y se acercan lentamente para ver a Dick doblado riendo

-Barry ven es urgente que leas esto -grita Dick, Barry se a acercado con su velocidad y está viendo la pantalla y hecha a reir

-Eres un imbécil - rie Barry

-Dick - llama Bruce que lo mira extrañado, 

En la pantalla en grande tintinea unas letras

_Esta es una importante información para todo el que use la computadora, usted deberá resolver el acertijo siguiente._

_Indicaciones para establecer el acertijo._

_Si **Batman** es un tipo que **ama** se disfrazarse todos los dias como si fuera Halloween de Murciélago_  
_Si **Homosexual** es una persona que le gusta su propio sexo_  
_Si la **Batcave**_ _es el lugar donde huele a **culo** de murciélago porque ahí vive Batman y no se cambia el traje nunca_  
_Si,** Maricón** es un hombre que golpea a mujeres y niños indefensos_  
_El **Joker** es un payaso que golpea mujeres y niños y **ama** fervientemente a Batman y este lo** ama **de regreso**.** **Ambos** suelen **dar** patadas en **sus culos** constantemente dentro y fuera de la **Batcave**_

  
_"Por lo tanto puto es el que lo lea. "_  
  


_De la respuesta de este complicado Silogismo ..................._

Las últimas palabras tintinean Bruce gruñe -Dick no es gracioso, quita eso 

Dick termina de reír -Lo siento no puedo 

Batman gruñe llama a Tim

* * *

Jason y Tim ha decidido hacer una breve parada en la casa segura de Tim están estudiando los resultados cuando el teléfono de Tim suena

-Bruce - contesta Tim

-_Tim_ \- dice con voz más seria de lo normal - _¿estuviste jugando con la computadora?_

Tim resopla - ¿Que? tengo acaso tengo doce 

-Tim tengo aquí. Por favor Dick, Barry no hagan eso - gruñe Bruce, los chicos están enviando fotos 

_"Es para resolver el problema - una voz a lo lejos se escucha"_

-Bruce - lo llama Tim de vuelta, Jason solo mira a Tim de reojo y rueda los ojos resoplando en el aire

-_Tim pusieron aquí un juego de palabras para desbloquear la computadora, estamos intentar que nos permita entrar pero alguien la hackeo y al único que conozco con esa facultad eres tu o Barbara_ \- gruñe Bruce molesto

-Pregúntale a Barbara- hace una pausa y la curiosidad cede al final - ¿Que pusieron? - pregunta Tim, y escucha resoplar a Bruce 

-_Tim puedes venir_ \- pide Bruce

-Lo siento Bruce, Jason y yo estamos en medio de algo - explica Tim dándole una mirada a Jason poniendo el altavoz

-_Mmmmh Jason_ \- gruñe Bruce - _no me sorprendería que tuviera algo que ver, no ha sido el mismo, necesitas traerlo de vuelta Tim - _se escuchan carcajadas de nuevo a lo lejos los chicos han estado jugando con las palabras "Bruce ama oler a culo en la cueva" es una de ellas -_Suficiente ustedes dos_ -grita por el auricular

En cuanto Jason escucha volver a la cueva sacude las dos manos en negación, luego escuchan las risas de fondo, Tim y Jason se miran juntas las cejas y ponen sus oídos cerca del teléfono

-Te lo enviaré, pero pido de nuevo que vengan si es posible a ayudarme con esto -Bruce cuelga el teléfono y envía la foto

Tim y Jason miran la imagen de la frase en español - pfff que mierda eso eso -pregunta Jason, ese silogismo apesta 

-Es un juego de palabras, tal vez las que están en negrillas -dice Tim y luego mira sospechoso a Jason - Jaaaay

Jason parpadea dos veces -Por favor Tim no soy un idiota haciendo silogismos, tu sabes

-¿Y tus otras personalidades? - Jason se queda mirando a un punto en la sala de Tim recuerda un sueño con un tipo bueno como el infierno en la computadora, pero bestia para expresarse 

-Uuh - Jason ríe, diles que prueben....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagamos esto interactivo que se les ocurre en el juego de palabras, para el siguiente capítulo.


	15. De vuelta a Arkham

Justo cuando Jason iba a jurar con su boca una estupidez las alarmas sonaron en la Baticueva, -Una ruptura en Arkham, los veo hay- grito Batman por el intercomunicador cortando la transmisión. Jason y Tim se miraron, en segundos se levantaron y cambiaron sus ropas, treparon a las motos para dirigirse a Arkham

Cuando encontraron a Dick Grayson siendo cien por ciento Nightwing, Robin encantado de haber recuperado a su hermano favorito, un feliz Batman y por último al nervioso velocista que se unió a la refriega.

Cuando Batman se percato de la presencia de Drake y Red Hood- Hablamos más tarde - dijo con voz de Batman, luego dirigio su atención a Arkham, el Joker, Bane seguro estarían dentro y con un inestable Red Hood no sabia que esperar, pero si lo echaba del caso seguro no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo, tal vez años -Entraremos juntos - por fin tomo una decisión

El equipo se introdujo en Arkham, todo era un caos, los villanos habían tomado de rehenes a los guardias, tenían que ser cautelosos para evitar que el grupo de villanos tomará vidas inocentes, las medidas de seguridad habían alcanzado a los villanos dentro del complejo .

El primero en encontrar fue Redil junto con Crane E Ivy, ellos mantenían a los guardias como escudo, los hombres estaban amarrados alrededor de lo que parecía una especie de bomba con un gas dentro. 

La primera distracción aterrizó Nightwing con Drake y Robin a un lado, Crane de inmediato destruyó a lanzar bombas de gas, pero Nightwing y Drake contaban con máscaras antigás que cubría su nariz y boca evitando inhalar el gas, 

Riddle corrió hacia una de las puertas donde desapareció mientras Carne lanza las bombas, que esquivaban lejos de las guardias para que no tengan éxito, Robin trato de alcanzarlo pero la reja se cerró delante del chico que tuvo que esquivar las plantas que Ivy empezaba a sacar del subsuelo

una figura roja paso a gran velocidad desamarrando a los guardias llevándolo uno a uno a un lugar más seguro. En ese momento aterrizaron junto a la bomba Batman y Hood para comenzar a desactivar la bomba mientras los demas pueden bajar a Crane e Ivy

Robin tuvo una estrella ninja sobre una bomba de Crane que le exploto en la cara inalando su propio gas, eso dio tiempo a Nightwing para abatir con gracia a Crane con sus palos de esgrima.

-Tengo un Espantapájaros -anuncio Nightwing

Drake esquivaba las plantas intentando acercarse a Poison, en un segundo Flash se unió a Drake logrando derribar a Ivy que se convirtió arriba de una de sus plantas de un golpe justo al tiempo, antes de que una de sus plantas logre hacer un boquete en el techo para su escape. 

Un altoparlante se activó, la voz de Riddler - Estás escapando de un laberinto, y tienes tres puertas delante.  
La puerta de la izquierda lleva un ardiente infierno.  
La puerta del centro a un brutal asesino. Y la puerta de la derecha a un león que no ha comido en tres meses.  
¿Qué puerta escoges?

-Cable verde y negro - indico Batman a Red Hood

Hood se quedo un momento pensativo -algo no esta bien - entre cerro los ojos pensativo

-Hood - Batman -ahora tenemos que desactivarla, Batman había verificado bien la bomba eran los cables correctos y no confiaba en su completa en Hood.

Hood resoplo - en tres, - aceptando la decisión del controlador murcielago -cubranse -grito a los demas que tomaron lugar por si algo salía mal

-1

-2

dijeron al unisono y cortaron los cables -tres - la tensión se evaporó al ver que lograron desactivarla

-Ahora que - murmuro Hood mientras vio las tres puertas 

-La derecha -Drake solicite con seguridad mientras caminaba delante de Hood y Batman-La de la izquierda segura nos encontraremos con fuego, la del centro lo mas seguro es que este Bane junto con otros esperandonos o algún tipo de arma para aniquilarnos. La de la derecha - Drake hizo una pausa y miro al equipo - es un supuesto león que no ha comido en tres meses. No creo que en Arkham puedan tener un león y si lo que podríamos tener muerto de inanición. 

-Bien pensado - dijo Batman acercándose a la puerta derecha - esperen lo inesperado de cualquier forma - mientras tomo la manija, el grupo de posiciones de ataque para cualquier eventualidad.

Giro la manija, escuchó el tronido de la puerta abierta, abrió con cuidado pero sonó un clic, en ese momento salió del suelo una bomba con la figura de un león -Cubranse - grito Nightwing que se abalanzo sobre Robin para protegerlo, Flash corrió hacia Drake para moverlo de la ubicación, que tenía junto con Capucha muy cerca de la bomba que solo tenía tres segundos para explotar. 

Hood corrió hacia delante para alejarse de la maldita bomba, ya había sido explotado una vez, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo - Mierda, mierda- tenía como una mano lo empujaba bajo un fuerte pecho cubriéndolo con su capacidad en el momento del impacto, cayeron un piso más abajo, las bombas fueron colocadas en el piso.

Batman y Hood se impactaron primero en una pared provocando un gruñido por parte de los dos en el impacto desordenado, perdiendo el control en la caída, los brazos de Batman aflojaron el agarre que tiene en Jason, dispararon una garra pero una roca le golpeó el hombro, Hood logró acertar su garra en una roca y se balanceo para sujetar a su mentor, el problema fue el peso de los dos, por un momento la roca frenó su caída, mientras Hood sujetaba a Batman de una muñeca, cuando se su peso está haciendo que la roca empiece a desprenderse.

-Suéltame - ordenó Batman

-Vete a la mierda viejo- Capo gruño

Otro tirón del desprendimiento de la roca- Caeremos los dos Hood - Batman intentó soltarse buscando un pendiente para poder logar a ella, la caída se vio profunda.

-No me inscribo a esta mierda para dejarte caer - Capo gruño afianzando su agarre -, deja de moverte maldita sea viejo

La roca volvió a ceder-ups - dijo Hood mientras levanto la mirada hacia la roca, necesitaban balancearse para evitar ser aplastada por esta, Batman de inmediato entendió que Hood no lo dejaría ir y solo complica más la caída si no ayudaba a balancearse, cuando la roca por fin se derrumbó ellos estaban del lado correcto para evitar el golpe, intentaron asirse de alguna saliente pero las paredes eran lisas así solo cayeron al fondo, sus cuerpos fueron sumergidos por agua suficientemente profunda para amortiguar su caída, ambos hombres nadaron a la superficie.

Jason sacó de su cara la máscara para tomar aire de una bocanada - Hood - escucho la voz de Batman, giro y nado hacia él

\- ¿Estas bien Big Bat? 

\- Tuvimos suerte - contesto Batman, pero no tuvieron tanta cuando escucharon una risa neurótica haciendo eco en la cueva, Jason se erizó como gato de inmediato, sintió el golpe del pozo en sus venas, provocando que rechinara las mandíbulas

-Oh Batsi que amable en venir a visitarnos, pero no es muy cortés de tu parte nadar con la ropa puesta en las piscinas ajenas - se escuchaba la voz del Joker pero no lograban verlo

-Joker - gruño Batman - necesitamos salir del agua 

Ambos hombres empezaron a nadar buscando orilla - Se van tan pronto, nk, nk, nk, no puedo permitirlo sin antes darles una electrificante sorpresa 

-En frente - dijo Jason que logró avistar lo que parecía tierra firme, ambos empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que sus piernas y brazos les daba pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido una descarga eléctrica fue enviada desde la otra orilla a sus cuerpos dejándolos inconscientes en el agua.

* * *

Dick sujeto a Damian con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo intentando sujetar una saliente pero no llegó a ella, en cambio con la gracias de los Grayson uso sus piernas para lanzarse al siguiente muro, Damian se sujetó fuerte del cuello de Dick acurrucados en el pecho del acróbata, entre piruetas de un muro al otro mantenido el agarre sobre el Robin. 

El aterrizaje no fue tan agraciado, pero sobrevivió con tan solo rapaduras -Estas bien Robin - Nightwing miro a Damian revisandolo como la mamá gallina que era. 

-Todo bien Nightwing - Damian se sacudió a Dick, luego perdió una bengala para iluminar el lugar -¿Que es este lugar? - Damian frunció el ceño, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en Arkham nunca había visto túneles debajo de la construcción

-No lo se Robin, es la primera vez que también veo esto - Nightwing comenzó a explorar su lugar, vio un túnel a lo lejos - Sigamos por acá - dijo

-Tienes algún conocimiento hacia donde dirige ese túnel - Damián lo seguía con zancadas amplias

-No, pero no es opción quedarnos aquí -Dick levanto la mirada a las paredes que se encuentran fuera de su alcance pare ser escaladas -, tenemos que movernos.

Mientras más avanzaban, más túneles encontraban, eso era un laberinto, Nightwing trato de comunicarse con alguien pero solo recibió estática. Tomaron túneles al azar haciendo un mapa mental de estos, hasta que llegaron a uno con una pequeña luz - Por acá - dijo Damián adelantándose

-Espera Robin -gritó Nightwing pero fue muy tarde cuando unas cadenas sujetaron los pies de Robin tirándolo hacia el techo que cerró un compartimento tragandolo por completo fuera de la vista de Nightwing.

\- _! Robin¡_ \- gritó Nightwing mientras corría, esquivando trampas que se activaron a su alrededor, lo único que podía hacer es ver impotente como Damián era tragado por el techo 

* * *

Para fortuna de Drake, el velocista fue los suficientemente rápido para terminar en tierra firme esquivando la explosión

-Gracias - gimió Drake mientras se levantaba un poco magullado con ayuda de Barry, miró a su alrededor encontrándose solamente en compañía de Barry y tres enorme agujeros en el piso - ¿los demas? 

Barry miró hacia abajo y gritó - ¡Hola nos escuchan! - pero no hubo respuesta - Lo siento Drake, no pude hacer nada por ellos - Barry junto las detrás de su máscara preocupado

Tim por su parte intentó hacer contacto por las comunicaciones solo recibió estática -Avancemos - dijo Tim - , intentaremos localizarlos en el camino con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar un lugar donde las comunicaciones sirvan 

Flash y Drake entraron con cautela por la puerta que Batman abrió, un largo pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas de los guardias y luego a las celdas donde los dementes más peligrosos de Gotham eran aislados de la sociedad -Busquemos el área de las cámaras de vigilancia - dijo Tim tal vez encontremos algo, Tim sabia exactamente cual era el camino. 

Después de esquivar algunas trampas doblaron en una esquina que los llevaría al cuarto de vigilancia, cuando una sombra cayó sobre Drake, pero gracias a la velocidad de Flash fue derribada - Flash - dijo una voz conocida.

-Nightwing - Flash freno su puño

-Oye puedes quitarte de encima - pidió Dick, Flash se incorporó y ofreció su mano -Lo siento no te vistas - dijo Barry disculpándose en lo que ayudaba a Nightwing a incorporarse 

-Nightwing - lo llamo Drake - ¿sabes donde estan los demas? 

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- luego Dick suspiro apesadumbrado - perdí a Robin -Los ojos de Drake se agrandaron por un latido su corazón se paró - fue atrapado - aclaró Dick antes de la mente de Drake se desbordara. 

-Con más razón debemos llegar a la sala de vigilancia - señaló Drake mientras empezó a moverse en zancadas grandes 

Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro, Drake se encargó de activarlas, empezó a buscar por todos los pasillos y rincones de Arkham, lograron ver donde los villanos se encontraban, otras cámaras habían sido rotas o bloqueadas menos pero para su suerte la alcaldía había redoblado esfuerzos colocando unas otras secretas, fuera del alcance del ojo de los criminales, de pronto las imágenes se congelaron

-Drake ¿que está haciendo? -preguntó Dick

-Te juro que no fui yo - apenas completó la frase cuando las imágenes de todas las cámaras cambiaron, era una especie de prisión subterránea dentro del mismo Arkham, una risa conocida inundó la sala cuando enfoco a Robin restringido por cadenas boca abajo de una forma incómoda, a su derecha estaba Batman con las manos atrás y sujetado por el pecho con cadenas, a la izquierda estaba Hood con los brazos levantados con grilletes en sus manos incado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, seguramente inconsciente todavía 

-Los tienen - Dick trago nervioso

-Sabes su ubicación -pregunto Flash

-No, nunca había visto esa parte - dijo Drake tratando de hackear una de las señales de la computadora para que esta estuviera libre y buscar los planos más antiguos de Arkham -Te ayudo -dijo Flash, no era tan experto como Drake o Barbara pero mucho mejor que Dick en la computadora y mucho más veloz que todo en cuanto a teclear 

* * *

-Pequeños pajaritos -tarario el Joker de forma burlona - se que estan viendo - en ese momento el Joker hizo su aparición luego hizo una mueca tirando sus labios hacia abajo -BatDad se siente muy solo aquí, aparte que su pequeño pajarito no es muy buena compañía, ya saben un poco como leche cortada ante la vida -el Joker dio unos golpecitos al pecho de Damian que lo tenia amordazado 


	16. Dexter

-Pequeños pajaritos -tarario el Joker de forma burlona - se que estan viendo - en ese momento el Joker hizo su aparición luego hizo una mueca tirando sus labios hacia abajo -BatDad se siente muy solo aquí, aparte que su pequeño pajarito no es muy buena compañía, ya saben un poco como leche cortada ante la vida -el Joker dio unos golpecitos al pecho de Damian que lo tenia amordazado 

De pronto enfocó su atención a Jason acercándose de forma depredadora -Pero que tenemos aquí -chilló el payaso, levantando el mentón con la palanca, el rostro de Jason se movió como el de una muñeca de trapo, aun estaba inconsciente. 

-Alejate de él -gruño Batman odiaba el efecto que tenía el payaso en Jason, todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, golpeado hasta la muerte, explotado, luego quemó su rostro con ácido casi vuelve a matarlo, aparte de Batman no sabia por que al Joker le enloquecía tanto Jason, lo veía como una obra suya, siempre decía que era su pelirrojo favorito, los tres solían bailar de una forma muy peligrosa. 

-No seas aguafiestas Batsi, el muchacho y yo tenemos historia, bellos momentos, solo él y yo - dijo el Joker - tu no tienes ningún derecho a quitarmelo

Batman se sacudió horrorizado - No es tuyo - ladro

\- Oh Batsy - dijo incorporándose - ultimamente es mas mio que tuyo - el payaso rio escandalosamente - no me gusta mucho su estilo, tiene mucho al cliché, pero usar mi antiguo alias. Si, si - el hombre sacudió la mano mientras caminaba de forma extraña alrededor - quitó toda la elegancia, pero ya sabes como son los chicos de ahora desalineados

El payaso se acercó a Batman con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que sus flacos pómulos se llenaran, -ahora la broma la ha hecho más macabra, se que lleva una barra de metal con él - el payaso rió como si fuera la mejor de las bromas - que sigue tal vez decida explotarse una y otra vez, quien dice que no va a volverse a levantar 

El Joker miró a Jason, tal vez pudiéramos hacer una segunda prueba, - ¿que dices Batsy? lo logrará de nuevo - una macabra sonrisa 

-No te atrevas Joker - gruño furioso Batman, el Joker estaba dirigiendo su atención hacia Jason y ahora hacía planes para dañarlo, Bruce intentaba alcanzar una ganzúa de su guante sin mucho éxito ya que el Joker había entrelazado sus dedos con una cinta de aislar -¿qué planes tiene Joker? - Batman necesitaba tenerlo entretenido, hablando, engreído para lograr liberar sus dedos 

\- Oh Batsy, planes, pales - el Joker sacudió la mano y luego dirigió su horrible cara hacia Batman -¿Quieres saber para qué sirven los planes? No sirven para nada, por eso dejo que la vida me sorprenda.

Luego se dirigió hacia Jason - no una explosión sería muy rápido, creo que tu chico necesita un empujón.- Jason parecía empezar a reaccionar muy lentamente - Sabes Batsy la locura es como la gravedad, basta con un pequeño empujón.

Antes de que el payaso inicia su risa, se escuchó una carcajada que inició bajo - he,he,he, ha, ha HAHAHA - el payaso cerro la boca de un golpe, busco de donde provenía, las cejas fruncieron hacia arriba, extrañado al ver que los hombros de Red Hood se sacudían en una carcajada hilarante.

El payaso no fue el único, Batman trago temían ante un episodio como los que había presentado Jason hace unos días. la cacofonía de la risa gruesa hasta un punto macabra de Jason resonaba por los altoparlantes de Arkham, mas de uno se quedo frio 

El rostro de Hood se ladeo - Así que este es el payasito - susurro recarga su cuerpo en la pared -_Payaso, se pinta la cara_ \- estira una pierna -_frente al espejo._ \- la dobla metiéndola debajo de su otro muslo -_Para la función de la tarde._ \- luego estira la otra pierna para sentarse por fin en loto mientras continúa con el poema -_Empieza el espectáculo._

El Joker por un momento siente escalofríos pero se los sacude mientras Hood con toda serenidad continúa -La gente se ríe, aplaude, ama ese payaso. 

Batman se siente nervioso ha logrado liberar algunos de sus dedos

  
-_Terminado su acto se cambia, come y da una siesta. __Payaso planea su fechoría en su cama. - _El Joker se acerca divertido, Hood esboza una media sonrisa mientras mira al Joker - _Duerme y a las 7pm. Se pinta la cara __y se pone la ropa de payaso._

Mientras del otro lado de las cámaras Dick mira a Tim que ha dejado de teclear parece que perdió el color de su cara - Se ha ido - murmura Tim

_En su cara, algo ha cambiado, se le nota rabioso, malévolo._   
_Sale a la calle, apurado._

Dick sacude la cabeza - ¿De que hablas? esto es un ardid de Hood 

_Busca jóvenes de 25 30 años._   
_Parecidos a aquél que le arrebató su novia,_

Tim mira pálido a Dick - Me temo que no, Hood ha estado presentado episodios extraños, como si no fuera él 

  
_con la que iba a casarse._

-El video que me mandaron no era una broma preparada - pregunta Dick

  
_Los acuchilla por la espalda. Los degüella. - _Hood ensancha su sonrisa, los labios se desnudan como si disfrutara el momento, el payaso se encuentra absorto 

Tim mira a Dick - parecía gracioso cuando sus cambios no fueron tan drásticos, Dick ¿en que universo Jason le llamaría a Bruce perro? ayer hizo todo un buffet internacional que estoy seguro que no lo aprendió de Alfred, y no recuerda nada

  
_No tiene remordimiento, ni asco. - _Hood cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza sobre la pared, el Joker sonríe complacidos, hay un cambio interesante en este Hood y le gusta. 

-!Llamó perro a Bruce - los ojos de Flash casi se desorbitaron 

  
_Esboza una risa macabra. __Ja, ja, ja, ja, - _Batman se siente tenso, es la actitud de Jason su lenguaje corporal que todo en el grita peligro

\- Eso no es todo, coqueteo con Cass, miraba descaradamente el trasero de las chicas, fumaba en la cueva y hackeaba como el mismo infierno códigos de seguridad que ni yo ni Barbara podíamos romper en horas el lo hizo en segundos. 

  
_Y huye del lugar del crimen. _

-Hood - habla con la voz de Batman que utiliza para que sus hijos reaccionen

  
_Mañana habrá función. - _Los ojos detrás de las lentes se vuelven a abrir mirando al payaso que está más cerca maravillado, el muchacho no hay ira, no hay miedo, esta por demas relajado, hasta podía decir que disfruta de la compañía del payaso  
_Hay niños y madres que lo esperan en las gradas y palcos._

  
_Y jóvenes qué ver. _ _Para en la noche, _

-Alejate de Hood - dice Batman que puede sentir la ganzúa de entre sus guantes, falta poco para sacarla, pero se atora entre los grilletes, maldice en silencio

  
_atacarlos, despiadadamente... - _Muchos de los criminales se han quedado viendo el video que circula en todas las pantallas y computadoras de la prisión, el primero en querer alejarse es el pingüino todavía recuerda que Hood le disparó, la mayoría sabian que Hood no tendría duda de apretar el gatillo, cuando corto las cabezas y las puso dentro de la bolsa fue frio, pero lo que veían bordeaba la locura, una locura que solo tenia el Joker

  
_En el día es dulzura, __en la noche monstruo diabólico. -_ Una sonrisa juguetona casi encantadora aparece en el rostro de Hood

-Hood - grita dominante Batman

-Oh por favor Batsy, deja de fastidiar la diversión, el muchacho tiene musica por dentro - dice el Joker

\- Si idiota - dice molesto Hood que hace que el payaso se sorprenda por el vocabulario - si piensas que nos encontraran aquí estas equivocado, este lugar no lo conoce más que los VIP de Arkham - Hood devuelve la mirada hacia el Joker levantando una ceja -No hay planos del lugar, aquí trajeron a tu muchacho cuando tu pájaro favorito lo arrojó

Batman se da cuenta que no es Jason, no en su totalidad el que está ahí - No es así cariño, - se dirigió en forma mordaz al Joker - tengo recuerdos de cuando intentaste divertirte por segunda vez con él muchacho, pero terminó pateandote el trasero - dijo Hood entre risas 

El Joker estaba confundido, por fin lo logró, quebró al pequeño punk, se dirigía a el en tercera persona - Pensé que estabas lo suficientemente drogado para recordarlo - dijo curioso el Joker

Hood levanto un poco su espalda acercándose al Joker que estaba arrodillado frente a él como si fuera una confidencia se dirigió al oído del payaso - Él no lo recuerda pero yo sí - un crujido de huesos viene en seguida, en un movimiento que a cualquiera le arrancaría un alarido disloco sus pulgares para liberarse de los grilletes deslizando sus manos antes de que la hinchazón iniciara, sujeto al payaso por el cuello y mordió una mejilla provocando que aullara, luego escupió el pedazo de carne y lo amarró con su propio saco sin inmutarse ante el dolor de los pulgares dislocados que empezaban a hincharse y formar un color purpura 

-Hood se que estas ahi - Batman estaba a punto de safar las esposas pero la ganzúa cayó de sus manos ante el shock del evento. Damian solo abría los ojos como platos e intentaba hablar a través de la mordaza, lo que pensó que era una charada resultó ser algo más siniestro 

Hood dejo reposar una rodilla en la cabeza del payaso, con los dientes acomodo de nuevo los pulgares sin chistar, los vio con inferencia probando su movilidad, luego miró al murciélago que se le olvidó respirar, Hood le regalo una media sonrisa bastante mórbida y se acercó con mirada curiosa detrás de las lentillas.

Damian se sacudía tratando de liberarse Todd estaba más extraño que de costumbre y la nueva forma depredadora que veía no le gustaba en absoluto 

-Jason - murmuró Batman una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, Hood busco la adrenalina y otros químicos dentro del cinturón de Batman - Voy a necesitar esto - dijo después de palmear la cara de Bruce que lo miraba horrorizado, luego se acercó más a la mandíbula de Bruce y murmuró de forma sarcástica en el oído - Gracias papá, no regañes al pequeño Jason por lo que Dexter va a hacer - dio un beso en la mandíbula de Bruce y tomó la ganzua en el piso -creo que necesitaras esto - lo coloco en la mano de Batman y le guiño un ojo antes de levantarse, paso por donde Damian colgaba boca abajo despeinando su cabello antes de liberar la polea que sostenía la cadena del niño dejándolo caer como costal al suelo

\- Espera, no lo hagas, lo que sea lo resolveremos - dijo Batman mientras alcanzaba la cerradura de los grilletes, pero Hood ni siquiera volteo solo tomo al payaso del cabello y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la celda con el payaso sacudiendose gritando maldiciones Hood cerró la puerta detrás de él


	17. El asesino serial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah maldita sea, maldita gripe... perdonen el capitulo esta sin editar, en cuanto pueda lo haré, no se suponia que deberia postearse

En la sala de vigilancia parece que el oxígeno a salido por la puerta cuando la imagen de la cámara se ve a Hood arrastrando al payaso entre gemidos y gritos, la cámara capta el piso en movimiento y un poco del rostro del payaso de fondo son los gemidos del payaso que rompen el silencio del lugar. 

-Mierda, mierda, tenemos que localizarlo ahora - apenas un hilo de voz de Tim quien se lanza de inmediato a desbloquear las demas camaras, dejará una sola para tratar de ubicar a Jason, el payaso por él puede pudrirse, pero lo que ese acto tenga de consecuencias sobre su hermano es lo que le preocupa. 

-Ninguna lo acepta - dice Flash quien está pensado recorrer el lugar a su velocidad inhumana. 

Dick se siente tan inútil, - Tengo que salir a buscarlos antes de que ocurra una desgracia - pero solo que no sabe para quien seria la desgracia, pero cualquiera que fuera afectaría a Jason

-Flash, podrás recorrer el lugar sin riesgo - hay preocupación por encontrarlos, preocupación por arriesgar a su amigo - por lo que dijo Hood en el video no encontraremos el lugar en ningún plano

-Los encontraré - Flash sale a toda velocidad.

* * *

Batman logra liberarse y se maldice por su torpeza, corre a ayudar a Robin - ¿Estás bien?

-Batman tenemos que detener a Hood, está completamente esquizoide - gruñe sacudiendo la tierra 

\- Robin una vez que encontremos a los demas o a Hood no sabemos el riesgo, prometeme que no intervendrá - Batman esta arrodillado frente a Damian, sabe que tan impulsivo es sobre todo cuando se trata de Jason, solo que Jason no es ahora Jason

Damian se cruza de brazos -No puedes hacerlo solo 

\- Tampoco podré si estoy preocupado por ti, Hood no es él mismo y hasta no saber que pasa con él, quiero que te mantengas alejado de él sin excusa alguna - Se llamó a si mismo Dexter, tal vez una posesión, pero desde cuando, tal vez el pozo no es el único culpable y si Jason arrastro algo con él después de ser resucitado, necesita contactar con Costantine, con Martian Manhunter, tal vez pueda recuperar a Jason, el viejo Jason antes de su muerte, antes de que regresara mal

-Movámonos - Batman y Robin salieron de la mazmorra 

-¿Por donde? - preguntó Damian 

Bruce miraba hacia todos lados no tenía idea de la salida y tenían que encontrar rápido 

* * *

El payaso se retorcía debajo del agarre de Hood 

-Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno - gruñia el payaso 

-No puedes, eres débil, vicioso y demasiado obsesionado con él murciélago, te conocemos demasiado - dijo con tranquilidad mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo 

El payaso empezó a reír - me parece pajarito que te has vuelto mas loco que yo, ahora hablas en plural ahora tienes duplex - el payaso encuentra su chiste hilarante. 

Hood abrió otra mazmorra subterránea, arroja al Joker a una silla atándolo por el pecho con una soga en el piso y la cámara la deja en el piso, está capta los pies de los hombres y su conversación que va a dar a todos los canales del manicomio, Hood está haciendo un espectáculo muy diferente al que los dementes esperaban.

Hood tomo una silla del piso y arrojo la camara le importaba muy poco que la imagen queda descuadrada, desenfocada, realmente Dex no era un asesino que buscará aplausos como el payaso, el dolor, la muerte lenta era lo que le satisfacía, no del común que busca ser detenido, el había evolucionado algo más. 

Las imagen del vídeo estaba torcida en un ángulo de 45° pero captaba al payaso en la silla, un tarareo salió de la boca de Hood -pa,pa, pa -tarario suavemente.

_Sombras solitarias siguiéndome_  
_Fantasmas solitarios vienen a llamar -_Cantó para él mismo

El payaso tembló cuando entro al lugar lo reconoció, él pagó algunos enfermeros y guardias para que drogaran a Hood cuando fue encerrado en Arkham por Dick Grayson tomó el manto de Batman, decidió volverlo a torturar en ese lugar con el fin de romperlo, si no podía matarlo lo haría su semejante, pero en un momento las cosas no salieron como el payaso deseaba 

Dexter conocía perfectamente el lugar a diferencia de Jason que lo había enterrado en el inconsciente bajo concreto, puertas y cerraduras. Pero Dexter era otra historia, conocía cada recoveco, cada puerta y los conocía por que había estado en ese lugar cuando Jason se retiraba Dexter ocupando su lugar, así fue cuando los dos se conectaron en su resurrección, ambos resucitaron el ese día, Dexter en el laboratorio y Jason en el ataúd, hijos del proyecto prometeus y en el pozo , fue la primera vez que Dexter sintió lo que era el dolor, el primer contacto con Jason fue cuando resucitó en el pozo, los recuerdos de Jason lo golpearon durante la coneccion. Dexter era el motivo por él cual culparon al pozo cuando perdía el control, Dexter era el que murmuraba en el odio de Jason impulsandolo al asesinato y la decapitación, ambos llevaban la ira como un escudo solo que Jason tenía límites, Dexter disfrutaba con cada muerte. 

_Voces solitarias que me hablan_  
_Ahora me fui, ahora me fui, ahora me fui_

Hood lo sentó bruscamente, amarrandolo por el pecho, luego arrojo sus guantes que le apretaban las manos, la hinchazón estaba siendo incómoda para trabajar 

-Te conozco pajarito, no me matarás - gruño retador el Joker - ustedes siempre obedecen las ordenes de BatDad, recuerda la ultima vez que lo desobedeciste, el murciélago casi logra lo que yo no pude - el payaso ríe histérico 

Hood dejó de tararear, el payaso piensa que dio en un nervio, si hubiera sido por completo Jason hubiera logrado tocar esa fibra sensible, pero era Dex acargo una risa sombría y musito con tranquilidad - Sabes esos días, -Hood pasa un dedo por la mejilla del payaso abre los ojos y olvida respirar, la cosa que tiene enfrente no es nada parecida a su Robin favorito -, cuando estaba en su cuerpo pude sentir todo- luego tomó un martillo de la mesa y unos clavos oxidados largos-, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón - Tomó la mano del Joker a pesar de los esfuerzos del payaso la clavó la mano por la parte de enmedio de la manzana al antebrazo provocando que el payaso gritara de dolor -, es como si estuviera en él mío - tomó la otra mano y la clavó -Nunca te he agradecido por matarlo bajo tremendo dolor, torturarlo - dijo Hood el el oído al payaso - De otra forma no hubiera sido yo su primer enlace - el payaso lo miraba confundido, de que mierdas hablaba, por que actuaba tan raro, no era su Hood, no era su pajarito roto, la cosa que estaba delante de él era mas depredador que el payaso mismo. 

Hood sonrió de forma encantadora, un toque de coquetería, algo típico en los psicópatas naturales -mmhh, ooooh -tarareo moviendo los hombros muy suavemente 

_Y mi madre me dijo hijo, déjalo ser_  
_Vendí mi alma al llamado_

Hood se deslizó con gracia hacia la mesa mientras se movía a ritmo suave casi seductor, tomo mas clavos, regreso donde el payaso, se puso en cuclillas,

_Vendí mi alma a una dulce melodía_  
_Ahora me fui, ahora me fui, ahora me fui_

lentamente giro hacia la cámara por encima de su hombro, una sonrisa, una mirada como si el mundo le perteneciera, era macabramente encantador, un guiño hacia la cámara, como si coqueteara con el publico detrás de las pantallas no hay nada mas peligroso que un monstruo encantador, volvió a prestar atención a su víctima y dio el primer martillado clavando cada uno de las uñas de las manos del payaso en los antebrazo 

_Oh dame ese fuego  
Oh dame ese fuego  
_ _Oh dame ese fuego_

-¡Detente! - suplico el payaso

Hood sonrió divertido interrumpió su canción y resopló con animo -¿Por que lo haría, acaso te has detenido tu? No lo has entendido payasito - Hood acaricio la cabeza del payaso con sus manos hinchadas que ya se habían puesto completamente moradas mas allá de la zona donde se disloco los índices -, los dos sabemos el placer de destrozar a la víctima - una sonrisa viciosa salio de los labios de Hood, el payaso empezó a hiperventilar - digamos que soy un asesino hedonista, pero también me gusta el poder - Clavo otro dedo, pack pack martillazo tras martillazo - Hood una vez dijo que dar muerte a alguien es tan íntimo y privado como darle vida - Hood revolvió el cabello del Joker y fue a la mesa por mas material - cuánta verdad, me agrada el chico

El payaso tembló, sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta -¿quien eres?

Hood escupió sobre una trozo de madera que encontró y la limpio con un trapo mas sucio que la madera misma.- Soy lo que tu añoras ser, la perfección, nacido puro, no creado como tu, soy un asesino frío arrastrado desde el desagüe, - el Joker podría jurar que Hood estaba completamente fuera de él. 

Dex camino hacia el hombre con la madera que dejo caer en le piso, arrojo mas clavos al piso, sujeto con fuerza otra mano del payaso - No por favor, vamos chico no hay que llevar esto al extremo- otro martillazo, otro alarido - las uñas del Joker empezaban a levantarse, el dolor le pasaba de las manos por toda la espalda, el payaso jadeaba -, Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, lo que es para ti es agonía, para mi apenas es dolor - otro alarido por parte del payaso

El payaso miró las manos hinchadas y amoratadas de Hood que había tenido que retirarse los guantes, alguien con sensibilidad y alta tolerancia al dolor no podría maniobrar bien, menos ser tan preciso clavando cada uno de sus diez dedos. En ese momento lo entendió estaba de alguna forma ante un psicópata con anhidrosis, su mente no siente empatía, su cuerpo no sienta dolor, nunca podría lastimar a alguien así, mismas caras de la moneda, solo que el Joker si sentía el dolor de cada clavo entrando en su carne, el Joker empezó a ver manchas negras. 

_Quemar, quemar, quemar  
Oh, mil caras mirándome _

Un pinchazo en el cuello del Joker lo hizo reaccionar, Hood luego saco los zapatos del payaso y los clavó una barra de madera que encontró que coloco debajo de los pies del payaso, luego empezó a preparar todo tarareando mientras trabajaba 

_Mil veces he caído   
Mil voces muertas a mis pies_

La transmisión del temido Joker en una silla, sangrando por las manos y los pies, todos quedaron congelados, el maldito Joker tenía una mejilla mutilada, se veían los clavos en sus manos y pies mientras una voz seguía tarareando mientras preparaba el escenario. 

_Ahora me fui, ahora me fui,  
ahora me fui_  
  


La figura se mueve hacia la mensa a sus espaldas, tomó un casco con cristal para evitar ser salpicado por la sangre los ojos del payaso parecen aterrorizados

_Y mi madre me dijo hijo, déjalo ser_  
_Vendí mi alma al llamado_  
_Vendí mi alma a una dulce melodía_  
  


, hasta el mismo Bane trago saliva, los criminales se quedaron congelados sin saber que hacer, se supone que el escenario seria a la Batfamily recibiendo la dulce venganza de los que aplastaron y arrojaron a Arkham para ser sometidos. 

_Ahora me fui, ahora me fui,  
ahora me fui_  
  
  


Tim olvida respirar al ver el escenario y deja caer unos planos viejos de los túneles de Gotham cuando reconoce la voz de Jason.

-¿Que demonios? - murmura Dick horrorizado, no sabe qué pensar, Jason por fin abrazo su lado obscuro pero no sabia que tan oscuro era, eso era ya sadismo y parecía disfrutarlo mientras tomaba unas pinzas y caminaba directo al Joker

  
_\- _Hood tomó la cabeza del payaso por el cabello, la tiró con brusquedad luego tomó un diente con la pinza y dio un tirón, el payaso se sacudió, gorgorio 

_Oh dame ese fuego_  
_Oh dame ese fuego_  
  


Flash encontró unas escaleras y bajo por ellas, unos túneles secretos que recorrió en segundos logrando encontrar a Batman y Robin

-Batman - grito Flash

  
Otro diente, otro grito ahogado del Joker que ahora derramaba lágrimas. 

_Oh dame ese fuego_  
_Quemar, quemar, quemar_

  
  
\- Mierda está loco - dijo Riddle mientras todos los criminales miraban la pantalla, dudan que si era mejor volver a sus celdas, eso se estaba volviendo muy enfermo. 

_Fantasmas y demonios vienen a llamar_  
  


En unos minutos Batman y Robin llegaron donde Nightwing y Drake que estudiaba los posibles túneles 

_Llamando mi nombre oh, perdido en el fuego_

  
Los dientes cayeron uno por uno el Joker estaba casi en la inconsciencia, Batman miró horrorizado el espectáculo que Hood estaba dando, Damian abrió los ojos grandes, por primera vez no pudo disimulara miedo y asco, Nightwing se percató del niño -Robin no mires 

  
_Dulce sangre virgen está llamando_  
_Llamando mi nombre oh, perdido en el fuego_

-Creo que los localice - dice Tim - Flash cierra los canales de vídeo -Drake toma carrera hacia la posible ubicación de Jason con el payaso 

  
_Oh dame ese fuego_  
_Oh dame ese fuego_

-Espera, - Dick grita detrás de Tim y Bruce - Flash quédate con Robin - pide saliendo a todo lo que da sus piernas

-Chicos, no seria - dice Barry - bien cortar las comunicaciones y ser niñera 

  
_Oh dame ese fuego_  
_Quemar, quemar, quemar_

Jason a terminado con todos los dientes del payaso que esta en agonía con el dolor si no fuera por la inyección de adrenalina hubiera caído en la inconsciencia que tanto deseaba, suplicaba por que la cosa que estaba frente a él, eso que no era humano lo dejara en paz, pero parecía lejos de eso, un bisturí oxidado fue el siguiente instrumento en su mano. 

  
_Oh dame ese fuego_  
_Quemar, quemar, quemar_

La puerta de abrió de golpe, el payaso hubiera corrido a los brazos del murciélago si no hubiera estado atado - Hood, detén esto - ordeno Batman

Jason sonrió tranquilamente - Oh tu chico esta ocupado en otro lado - lazo el bisturí al aire y lo sujetó de nuevo para pasarlo entre sus dedos.

Tim detuvo a Bruce del pecho y se acercó un poco - ¿Quien eres?

-Dexter Gacy - levanto una ceja y luego apuntó el estilete a un ojo del Joker

-Detente ahora, Hood - gruño Batman, Nightwing se pudo de inmediato en guarda ambos hombres con los batarangs listos

Hood apretó las mandíbulas, la mira depredadora detrás de las lentillas, en su cinturón se encontraban las pistolas y el puñal de Hood.

A Drake no le pareció que fuera buena idea a quien sea que fuere que estaba o no en el cuerpo de Jason, una persona, así que hizo lo que alguien con dos dedos de cerebro hubiera hecho sabiendo todas las lesiones que Jason tenia. -Dexter - se pudo en medio de Hood para evitar que Batman y Nightwing atacaran 

-Drake quítate - grito Nightwing

-No, déjeme resolver esto, lo único que saben ustedes hacer en disparar primero y luego preguntar, Hood no estuviera enfermo si no fuera por ti Batman -gruño Drake con furia, dejando a su mentor congelado. 

-Dexter, por favor, estar perjudicando a Hood, no lo conoces, él no haría esto - pidió Drake con amabilidad

-Estás en un error - el cuerpo de Hood se veía en alerta observando los movimientos de los vigilantes detrás de Drake - lo conozco desde que estuvo en el pozo. - dijo Dexter - lo he cuidado desde entonces -Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tim ante esa idea -no puedo permitir que muera, de otra forma no podría sentir cosas

Drake respiro, intento de verse relajado pero la personalidad que estaba frente a él era como el viejo Jason, perdido, en mal estado, loco y homicida, tal vez Jason después del Joker nunca se recuperó de daño cerebral y creo un tipo de segunda personalidad para evitar hacer frente a todo el dolor -Dexter, no lo estas ayudando, solo vas a meterlo en problemas - Drake cerró distancia de con cautela - necesito hablar con mi hermano 

Dexter miró a Tim, recordó cómo susurraba al oído de Jason que lo matara y como Jason se resistía, después la comunicación con Jason fue mas difícil, mas débil hasta ese día. Dexter miro al Joker que había perdido la conciencia en algún momento, eso ya no seria divertido, luego miró a Tim, dudo.

Sus manos dolían y temblaban, las sentía entumidas, los veía entre la neblina, se sentía emborrachado por un gozo enfermizo, había disfrutado la sensación de torturar la Joker, no como venganza, era mas fuerte el placer, mucho mas intenso que el sexo, imposible de explicar. Di un paso hacia atrás desorientado, sudaba como si hubiera estado luchando, se sentía entre agotado y eufórico.

\- Hood - una voz conocida, era Drake, cuando ubico los rostros de Batman, Nightwing se veían descompuestos, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en las manos, las subió para verlas, inchadas, moradas y llenas de sangre

\- Drake ten cuidado - escucho pedir a Batman

\- Hood, mírame - pidió de nuevo Tim 

Jason se da cuenta del estilete en su mano, traga bilis, y si se automutilo, y si no fue una alucinación y ... Jason deja caer el estilete horrorizado al ver al Joker sin dientes clavado a la silla. 

-Red respira - una mano toma su hombro, pero Jason entra en pánico.


	18. El guardián del pozo

Rojo, rojo, solo vio rojo, el olor de la sangre golpeaba sus fosas nasales, la bilis llegó a su garganta, no era el hecho del que payaso estuviera en mal estado sin dientes que ahora sí podría usar esos estupida dentadura que dejaba en todos lados, era el hecho de perder el control, el hecho de que el pozo lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo, ¿como pasó?

Cuando llego la primera vez con esa fuerza, lo que hizo es dejar ríos de sangre a su paso, los criminales no era algo que se arrepintiera, pero el ir por un niño inocente solo por que el maldito murciélago decidió darle el traje de Robin casi logra asesinarlo dos veces, luego fue por el mocoso del demonio disparando para dejarlo gravemente herido y distraer a DickBat

Recordó los pensamientos taladrando su cerebro, la ira en sus venas, pero esto fue a otro nivel, se sintió encerrado, ni siquiera fue el cambio de escenario que venía presentando, era el tratar de recuperar el control del su cuerpo y pensamientos, la lucha entre el deber y el querer, cuando el pozo golpeaba de esa forma era casi embriagante, adictivo, seductor, cada sensación intensificada mas del triple, el placer al lastimar a los que odiaba era tan endorfínico, placentero como ningún otro.

Jason escucho una voz que vino de fondo, después de que inició su ataque de pánico, Tim, "No, mierda, no, vete de aqui maldito Reemplazo" tenia que poner distancia entre el, entre la familia y ese monstruo que peso debilitado.

Tim se acercó con cautela intento tomarlo del brazo, pero Jason lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él, los batarangs volaron, pero un bastón bo logro desviarlos de su curso - ¿Qué demonios Drake? -grito Nightwing -hazte a un lado

Hood corrió por los pasillos desorientado, chocaba con las paredes, entro y salio túnel por tunel, solo queria huir, salir de Arkham, salir de Gotham, alejarse de todos ellos, vio unas escaleras y las subió en zancadas de tres por tres, abrió con violencia la puerta, y continuó corriendo por el pasillo. 

Tim sale detrás de él a toda velocidad - _¡No!¡Tim espera!_ \- grito Batman que salió persiguiendo a Tim que perseguía a Jason y Dick se unió a la persecución, por un momento parecía una escena cliché de una comedia romántica donde los involucrados empiezan a perseguirse entre ellos uno a uno, pero por desgracia esto estaba muy lejos de ser una comedia.

-Flash dónde está Hood - afortunadamente habían logrado quitar el nulificador de señal y ahora todos podían comunicarse

-_No hay camaras abajo, Drake quieres que ..._ \- preguntó Barry pero Drake lo interrumpió antes de que terminara

-No en lo absoluto, no se acerquen a Hood, solo lo asustarán más, llama a Wally - solo dile donde estamos que lo necesito ahora

-_Tt, creo que Todd es el que asusta Drake_ \- Damian estaba seguro que Todd debería ser encerrado de por vida en ese lugar, por lo menos había ahorrado el viaje, Damian temía que lastimara a padre o a Dick

\- _Drake lo tengo, pero son malas noticias_ \- dijo Flash

Hood corría por el pasillo, ni siquiera sabían a donde iba, abría puertas, doblaba de forma descuidado, una ventana, era lo que requería para salir

Casi logró visualizar una traga luz detrás de unas rejas, una salida así que Jason abrió la reja, el problema vino cuando llegó a un pasillo lleno de villanos, el pingüino, Riddler, Bane, Black Mask entre otros. Hood jadeaba, se alistó para un ataque que nunca sucedió, el único, había una mirada de terror entre los villanos que habían estado atentos mirando el vídeo, un video donde el Joker entregaría un show completo de la Batfamily y Batman siendo humillada. En cambio de eso recibieron un video donde un Hood no sólo había derribado al payaso con las manos amarradas, sino que lo había torturado, hecho temblar, actuando con una crueldad que solo era esperada del Joker.

Un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, los ojos de Jason se movían alertas detrás de sus lentillas, solo Bane atrevió a dar un paso adelante, Hood sintió la potencia del pozo que no se desbencio, el pozo estaba en guardia, una sonrisa depredadora se dejo ir en la boca de Hood entonces Dexter que se rehusaba a salir de Jason decidió actúa -"El siguiente eres tu" - dijo con extraño placer, un extraño escalofrío llegó a Bane lo hizo retroceder, reconocia a un psicópata cuando lo veía, el pingüino chillo y fue el primero en salir corriendo. 

Hood sacudió la cabeza vio a Bane que retrocedió, tal vez si hubiera tenido su Veneno se atrevería a atacar, pero no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento

El rechinido de la reja dio aviso de la entrada de Drake con un movimiento sacó su bastón bo para protegerse de los enemigos, Hood brinco dio una voltereta en el piso y se alistó para un ataque por la retaguardia, sin perder de vista a los otros villanos, en ese momento hubo una cacofonía de gritos, Jason se incorporó y dio pasos hacia atrás

-Hood todo está bien -dijo Tim dando su mano, Jason titubeaba entre huir o ir con Tim, miraba a Tim, luego hacia atrás, sus pasos daban dos retirándose de Tim, luego uno hacia Drake - Por favor, Hood tenemos un plan, no es tu culpa lo que paso - insistió Drake deseaba llevar con el a Jason, fuera de Arkham, con Leslie, a su departamento. Hood sacudió la cabeza, su garganta se sentia atorada

La puerta de abrió para dar entrada a Batman y Nightwing, en ese momento el poco progreso que había logrado Tim salió por la ventana, Hood giro pegando un sprint a toda velocidad - Maldita sea - gruño Tim inciando de nuevo la carrera para llegar donde Hood que había lanzado ya la garra para llegar al tejado 

Para sorpresa del dúo dinámico original no tendrían que preocuparse de los villanos que entraron voluntariamente a sus celdas, algunos activaron los códigos para su encierro otros se acurrucaban en una esquina implorando ayuda 

Dick parpadeó asombrado y no pudo evitar el comentario -La buena noticia es que no tendremos que preocuparnos por regresarlos a sus celdas - añadió Nightwing con humor

Batman gruño - Flash

-Estoy en eso - contestó cerrando cada una de las celdas,

-Wing, Flash y Robin cerciorarse de que no quede nadie fuera y liberen a los guardas - Batman pego la carrera y lanzo la garra

-Tu que haras - grito por su intercomunicador Nightwing

-Iré por Hood y Drake, no permitiré que nadie salga lastimado - Batman disparó una garra saliendo de Arkham

Jason brinco, corrió por los tejados hasta que tropezó cerca de un muelle, giro sobre su espalda y jadeó tratando de desvanecer la nausea que sentía, tembloroso se levanto, caminando hacia el borde

-Jay - el maldito Drake lo había seguido hasta ese punto, vaya que si era insistente

-Largo de aquí Reemplazo - gruño Jason con toda intención de alejar a Tim

\- Se que estas asustado, solo dejame ayudarte - pidió Tim sabiendo que el regreso del viejo apodo era toda la intención de que lo dejara solo, pero Jason se veía inestable en esa cornisa, una caída a esa altura seria su muerte segura

-No puedes, lo viste, pensé que lo había controlado, alejate de mi, esa cosa es horrible y no se si puedo controlarla - Jason dio un paso más hacia el vacio uno de sus talones ya flotaba en el aire.

Batman aterrizó, cuando llegó lo que vio fue miedo de Jason tratando de alejar a Tim, a Tim tratando de atraer a un asustado Jason 

-De qué hablas, eso fue un episodio - dijo Drake algo confundido. 

-_!No, Tim¡ no lo fue_ \- gritó con fuerza su cuerpo entero temblaba - ha estado en las profundidades de mi mente desde el pozo, acechando en la obscuridad, - Jason se quitó el dominio de sus ojos, un verde brillaba entre su azul agua

\- Jason por que nunca hablaste de eso- Drake tenía listo el gancho para saltar si Jason lo hacia, tendria que intentar ir tras de él, su problema es que no sabía si soportaría el peso de Jason

Jason caminaba en el borde -es mi secreto y lo había mantenido escondido bajo llave, solo Kory y Roy supieron de eso, del efecto del pozo, pensé que lo había dejado encerrado  y tirado la llave con las enseñanzas de Ducra

Jason tomaba su cabeza desesperado - eso se alimenta de mi rabia y no puedo contenerla, cuando se despierta, no puedo controlarlo, pensé que lo había logrado, pero está sigue de mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza

Drake se movió con suavidad - Vamos a casa, vamos con Les

Jason se enfureció -No puedes venir y salvarme, -Jason gira y mira el vacío tal vez esto lo hará terminar -, nadie puede, estoy maldito

Tim quedó pálido, pero fue la voz de Batman la que los hizo agitarse por dentro  -Jason, no te muevas -dio una orden - ven conmigo vamos a resolverlo - Batman tenía una mano lista con la garra para atraparlo si saltaba y otra cerca de la pistola de dardos

\- No Bruce -dijo con una calma fría -, esta vez no - Jason trago el nudo y miró a su hermano y mentor por última vez - incinera mi cuerpo, no quiero despertar de nuevo en mi tumba - Jason dio un paso más por el borde, tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para no ser atrapado por el murciélago - esa cosa la siento en el fondo, está justo debajo de la piel. - los ojos de Jason se inyectaron de lagrimas -Odio en lo que me he convertido, la pesadilla tiene que terminar de una vez por todas

-Todd no eres un cobarde - grito Damian, de todas las personas, era al que menos esperaría - Seras muchas cosas Todd pero nunca has sido un cobarde

Jason apretó las mandíbulas y los puños, maldito mocoso que sabía él - y tu que sabes de cobardía o valor -rugió - si esa cosa ha vuelto a mi por segunda vez, no tengo escapatoria, regreso más fuerte con sus dientes afilados, - Jason sacudía las manos furioso- No hay escapatoria para mí, quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón - Jason se miró las manos, veía toda la sangre desparramada por él, Damian lo estaba logrando, estaba distrayendo a Jason para que Nightwing pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa - Nadie puede escucharme gritar, tal vez es solo un sueño. -sonrió con amargura -Tal vez está dentro de mí, tal vez solo soy este monstruo

Fue el momento exacto cuando Nightwing se arrojó sobre Hood aprovechando su distracción aterrizando sobre él sacándolo del borde, ambos calleron ruidosamente en el techo, pero Dick logro subirse arriba de Jason, Batman corrió para ayudarlo a sujetarlo, Jason se retorcía y gritaba debajo de Nightwing -Jason, por favor solo queremos ayudarte 

-No, no, no me llevaras a Arkham, él es fuerte ahí, no me permitirá volver - Batman llegó para sujetar los brazos que se liberaba de Nightwing - No puedo volver ahí - era más una súplica 

-No lo lastimen - Drake intenta acercarse pero es atajado por Flash - Quítate Barry, no van a llevarlo a Arkham eso lo destruiría

Barry lo miro por un momento horrorizado, por que Bruce encerraria a uno de sus hijos en ese horrible lugar, había hablado con Wally, al parecer estaban hablando de ir al Santuario, acaso Bruce no sabían nada 

-Jason no irás a Arkham, te lo prometo - Batman disparo el sedante en el cuello de Jason

-Mentiroso - escupió entre la desesperación, - mentiroso - sus ojos subieron hasta el cerebro dejándolos blanco, su cuerpo se aflojó. Eso fue lo ultimo que supo de sí mismo


End file.
